


And they were roommates

by chimsbulge



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Huening Kai just wants some sleep, M/M, Roommates, sookai, yeongyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Huening Kai just wants to sleep but it’s pretty hard to do that when your roommate won’t stop fucking his boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Kang Taehyun/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 40
Kudos: 243





	1. Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m writing another TXT story. Hope you enjoy, comments are always appreciated.  
> Also I'm making the dorms have two beds in them, a small kitchen and a little bathroom. I know most dorms aren't like that but we're going with it.  
> I tried to write Soobin as an asshole as best as possible but it's kind of hard because he's such a ball of fluff.

Going to college and getting a horny as fuck roommate with an equally as horny boyfriend was not what Kai wanted when he moved into his dorm during his first year of college. Needless to say though Kai got fucked over in a way. His first day, moving in he walked in on Soobin and his boyfriend Yujin making out on Soobin's bed. The only reason they stopped was because Kai dropped the box he was holding in shock. 

"Uh can we help you?" The smaller boy asked, looking at Kai as if he wasn't good enough to be in the same room as them. 

"This is my room." Kai replied. 

"Oh you're Huening Kai?" The taller boy asked, sitting up and looking at him. 

"Yep." Kai said. "So.." 

"I'm Soobin, you can put your stuff on that side of the room and don't touch my stuff." Soobin said before going back to kissing the other boy. 

Kai quickly put his stuff on his side of the room before all but running out there. He was definitely not going to make it through the year. He went to Taehyun's room and walked in, since the door was cracked. 

"I already want to die!" Kai exclaimed. 

"What? Classes haven't even started." Taehyun said as he turned around. Beomgyu was sitting on Taehyun's bed. 

"My roommate is hot and he's making out with his boyfriend, I feel uncomfortable." Kai said. 

"My roommate is already flirting with me." Beomgyu said. 

"Well I haven't met my roommate yet." Taehyun said, Kai glanced over to see the other side of the room had someone's stuff there but they were the only three in the room.

"I really hope when I go back, they aren't fucking." Kai sighed, plopping down on Taehyun's bed. 

"How is it that we haven't even been here two hours and you're already having a crisis and Beomgyu is already getting flirted with and yet the only thing that's happened to me, is I have to deal with you two." Taehyun grumbled. 

"Because we are your best friends." Beomgyu said. 

"We're your kids." Kai said. 

"Someone better pay me child support than." Taehyun said. 

"You shouldn't have had kids." Beomgyu shrugged. 

"You're older than me." Taehyun said. 

"You two are going to upset the baby." Kai said. "And by baby I mean me." 

"Hush." Beomgyu said. 

The three of them continued to hangout for a little bit before Beomgyu and Kai left, Taehyun's roommate still had not shown up. 

"What's your roommate's name?" Kai asked. 

"His first words to me were "My names Yeonjun but you can call me yours." So Yeonjun." Beomgyu said. 

"Well he wasted no time." Kai chuckled. 

"He's probably a fuckboy or some shit and I would rather not deal with that." Beomgyu said. 

"Is he hot?" Kai asked. 

"Yes and that's a big problem." Beomgyu said as they stopped in front of Beomgyu's dorm. 

"Aww thanks baby boy." 

"Jesus! Mind your business." Beomgyu said. Kai turned to see a tall, dark haired boy standing in the doorway of Beomgyu's doorway. The boy was very attractive. 

"Since you were talking about me, I think it's alright for me to be involved." The boy smirked. He must be Yeonjun. "Who's the baby?" 

"Excuse me? I am grown and taller than you!" Kai yelled. 

"And I'm older." Yeonjun said. 

"If you must know this is my best friend Huening Kai." Beomgyu said. "Do not flirt with him, he is a baby." 

"Don't worry baby boy, only person I'm flirting with is you." Yeonjun smiled. Hmm wonder how long Beomgyu will last, Kai thought to himself. 

"Shut up." Beomgyu grumbled, pushing Yeonjun into the dorm. "Bye NingNing, I'll see you tomorrow. If I don't go to jail for beating his ass." 

"You can gladly beat." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Beomgyu screamed as Kai busted into laughter. Beomgyu slammed the door before Kai walked off. This was going to be interesting to see if those two continued to be roommates and ever hung around each other. 

When Kai got to his room, he took a deep breath before opening the door. To his luck, Soobin nor his boyfriend were in there. Thank god. Kai closed the door and grabbed some ramen before walking over to the little kitchen. Classes didn't start for two more days so he could either be lazy and sleep those two days or he can find his classes and shit. He most likely would just sleep though unless Taehyun or Beomgyu force him to function. 

While his ramen cooked, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out to see Taehyun had texted their group chat. 

**Taehyun needs his child support**

**TaeTae❤ - So I have a problem**

**Gyu 🥰- You have a lot of those honey**

**TaeTae❤- Please light yourself on fire ❤**

**TaeTae❤- Anyway my roommate is cute as fuck and I don't know what to do**

**Kai- Suck his dick**

**TaeTae❤- Kai Kamal Huening! you are grounded**

**Kai- 😢**

**Gyu 🥰- I mean I agree with Kai tho suck that dick**

**TaeTae❤- You two suck, goodbye!**

Kai chuckled, finishing his ramen and walking over to his bed. He sat down and ate while watching random YouTube videos. An hour or so later, he decided to go to sleep. Taehyun and Beomgyu would probably want to explore the campus and those two were sadly early birds unlike Kai. So it wouldn't be a surprise if they blow his phone up in the morning or if they come raid his dorm. He changed and then laid down, turning the lamp off. 

Kai's precious sleeping didn't last very long. The door to their dorm slammed opened and shut. Kai opened his eyes startled before seeing that it was Soobin and his boyfriend. The light from the window helped to see them some, they were making out and trying to find Soobin's bed. Kai rolled his eyes before flopping over to face the wall, hopefully to ignore them. 

Only he wasn't able to ignore them as he started to hear moaning. Literally what the fuck? 

"Uh can you two not?" Kai asked, not rolling over. 

"If you have a problem with it then go somewhere else." Soobin said. 

"Why can't you two go to his room?" Kai asked, rolling over to look at them. He kind of wished he didn't because Soobin no longer had a shirt on, well neither of them did but he was only focused on Soobin. 

"Ours is closer." Soobin said before going back to kissing Yujin. 

Kai couldn't take it when he saw Soobin undoing their pants. Nope, Kai was not about to witness this. Kai got up and grabbed his pillow, blanket and phone before leaving. Stupid fucking horny ass roommate. 

Beomgyu's dorm was closer so he would just go there. Once he was in front of the door, he knocked and waited. No one answered so he knocked again a little louder. A few moments later he could hear movement before the door opened to Yeonjun in only boxers. 

"Jesus put some clothes on." Kai grumbled, looking away. 

"I was sleeping." Yeonjun mumbled still half asleep. 

"Kai? What's going on?" Beomgyu asked, tiredly from inside the room. Yeonjun stepped aside for Kai to walk in, when Kai walked in, Yeonjun closed the door as Beomgyu turned the lamp on. 

"Turn that off." Yeonjun grumbled. 

"Shut up." Beomgyu said. 

"Make me." Yeonjun smirked. 

"Anyway!" Kai yelled. "My roommate is fucking his boyfriend and I can't be there any longer." 

"Aw poor baby." Beomgyu said, opening his arms. Kai walked over throwing his pillow on the bed before getting on the bed, covering himself with his blanket. Yeonjun had laid back down, looking a little more awake now. 

"Who's your roommate?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Soobin." Kai said. "I don't know his last name." 

"You're shit out of luck." Yeonjun chuckled. 

"Why?" Kai asked. 

"Soobin is my best friend but he always has to switch roommates." Yeonjun said. "Because he annoys all of them with his constant fucking of Yujin." 

"So they've been together a long time then?" Kai asked. 

"Soobin is in his second year and Yujin is in his fourth year but they've known each other since high school and have been together since Soobin's junior year." Yeonjun explained. 

"So four years?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Just about." Yeonjun yawned. "But Soobin can't keep a roommate to save his life but he doesn't want one anyway." 

"I'm going to die." Kai grumbled. 

"Probably." Yeonjun said. "His last roommate didn't even last a whole semester." 

"Why can't they just go to Yujin's dorm?" Kai asked. "I need sleep." 

"Yujin lives in a house off campus with ten other people, he'd be kicked out the minute he brings Soobin home. It's one of their house rules, you don't bring someone home if everyone else is home and sleeping." Yeonjun explained. "And there's usually always someone home." 

Kai groaned, flipping over to bury his face into his pillow. "I am fucked." 

Beomgyu patted his back before reaching over and turning the lamp off. "Go to sleep NingNing." 

"Goodnight Gyu." Kai said into the pillow. "Goodnight asshole." 

"Goodnight child." Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes at Kai. "Goodnight baby boy." 

"I will cut your dick off." Beomgyu grumbled. Yeonjun chuckled quietly before all of them went to sleep. 

The next day, Kai woke up to Yeonjun and Beomgyu in the kitchen making food. It seemed like they got along minus Yeonjun's flirting. Kai was glad, he didn't want either of them to deal with problems like he was. He just hopes it won't be an every night thing for the couple to fuck. 

"Good morning NingNing." Beomgyu said, noticing Kai was awake. 

"Morning." Kai mumbled, standing up and rubbing his eyes. "What are you making?" 

"Eggs and pancakes." Yeonjun said. Kai nodded and leaned against the counter. 

"Soobin texted Yeonjun earlier." Beomgyu said. 

"Okay?" Kai questioned, what did that have to do with Kai? 

"He said Yujin wouldn't let him fuck because apparently you ruined the mood." Yeonjun said. "So now Soobin is all pissy." 

"I literally left before they actually did anything else." Kai said, rolling his eyes. "He's being over dramatic." 

"Can I just stay here the whole year?" Kai asked. "I'll sleep on the floor or I'll bring my bed." 

"I wouldn't care but I think the school would." Beomgyu said. 

"Here." Yeonjun said, handing them plates. "If you two wanna know where your classes are, I can show you guys later." 

"Okay." Beomgyu said before Yeonjun went to the bathroom. 

"He didn't flirt that time." Kai said. 

"I know, it was a little weird." Beomgyu chuckled. 

"You like him don't you." Kai said. 

"I wouldn't say that, he's attractive." Beomgyu said. 

"Just wait, I bet you will fall for him but don't fall for him if he turns out to be a trashy fuckboy." Kai said. 

"I would never." Beomgyu said. 

"Good fuckboys don't deserve you." Kai said. 

After they had finished eating and Yeonjun ate. Kai went to his dorm to get changed and ready. They were going to meet at Taehyun's door afterwards so Yeonjun could show them around. 

When he walked in, he thought the dorm was empty so he walked over to his bed and stripped. He started to put on jeans and a shirt when the bathroom door opened. He looked over to see Soobin walking out in just a towel. Just his luck. He quickly looked away and pulled his shirt on before grabbing his phone and wallet. 

"You actually left for no reason last night." Soobin said, walking over to his bed. 

"Huh?" Kai asked. 

"Yujin didn't want to do anything after you interrupted us." Soobin said. 

"That's not my fault you were ready to fuck your boyfriend while your roommate is in the room." Kai said. 

"Your best bet is to move dorms already." Soobin said. 

"Or you can fuck your boyfriend literally anywhere else but here and right next to me." Kai said. 

"I can do whatever I want." Soobin said. 

Kai rolled his eyes. "Please go fuck yourself." 

Kai turned to leave as Soobin grabbed his wrist. 

"What did you just say?" Soobin asked. 

"I tried being nice when I said it but since that wasn't good enough, go fuck yourself." Kai said, glaring at Soobin. 

Soobin glared back, clenching his teeth down at the boy. 

"What's going on?" Both boys snapped their heads to the doorway to see Yujin standing there. 

"Nothing." Kai said, pulling his wrist away before leaving. 

This is going to be a long year. 

"What was that?" Yujin asked. 

"Nothing, he was just being a smart ass." Soobin said. 

"You think he's cute don't you?" Yujin glared. 

"What? No." Soobin said. But he did, Kai was honestly very cute. 

"Good." Yujin said. "Because I can tell he thinks you're hot." 

"No he doesn't." Soobin laughed. "That kid hates me." 

"Doesn't mean he can't think you're hot." Yujin said as he pulled Soobin's towel off. "And he better not try anything with you." 

"I wouldn't do anything anyway." Soobin said, leaning down and kissing him. Only Soobin might. 

After Yeonjun's tour, the four boys sat in a small diner on campus waiting for their food, just talking. 

"So you dance?" Taehyun asked, looking at Yeonjun. 

"Yes." Yeonjun nodded. "All the time pretty much." 

"And you sing and rap?" Kai asked. Yeonjun nodded. "You're like the whole package."

"Just Beomgyu's type." Taehyun said. Beomgyu gasped, kicking Taehyun under the table.

Yeonjun smirked. "Your type?" 

"In your dreams." Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes. 

"You're always in my dreams." Yeonjun said. Beomgyu just scoffed as his cheeks reddened some. 

"How's your roommate?" Kai asked, looking at Taehyun. 

"He's really cute but he seems shy. He hasn't really talked to me much." Taehyun said. "His name is Jeongin though." 

"Yang Jeongin?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Yeah, you know him?" Taehyun asked. 

"He was my neighbor when we were kids." Yeonjun said. 

"You just know everyone don't you?" Kai asked. 

"Kind of." Yeonjun shrugged. 

"So what are your intentions with our Beomgyu?" Taehyun asked. 

"Taehyun shut up!" Beomgyu glared. 

"Shh child." Taehyun said, pulling his legs up so Beomgyu wouldn't kick him. 

"Well I don't know him that well so right now be his friend and make him fall in love with me." Yeonjun said. 

"If you break his heart I will murder you." Taehyun said. 

"I have a feeling you all think I'm some fuckboy." Yeonjun said. 

"Yes we do." The three all replied at once.

"I spend way too much time in the dance studio to be fucking people left and right." Yeonjun said. 

"Good, keep it that way." Taehyun said.

Beomgyu just sighed, slamming his head on the table. "I hate my life."

"Hey Yeonjun." 

Oh god. Kai didn't have to look up to recognize that it was Soobin standing by the table. 

"Hey Soobin." Yeonjun said. 

"You're Kai's horny roommate?" Taehyun asked. 

"Tae." Kai hissed. Taehyun just shrugged. 

"So that's what you tell your friends?" Soobin asked. 

Kai finally looked at him. "It's the truth." 

Before Soobin could say anything their food had arrived, Soobin then grabbed a chair and sat down with them. 

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked Soobin. 

"No thank you." Soobin replied, stealing a fry from Kai's plate. 

"Hey, don't touch my food." Kai said. 

Soobin ignored him and kept stealing his fries. Kai grumbled before eating the rest of his food. Stupid Soobin. 


	2. Kai just wants some sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin sucks, that's all I have to say.

The next two days were like hell for Kai. Every single time he would be in his dorm, Soobin and Yujin would be there getting it on or they'd just be there interrupting Kai's anime with their loud laughter and loud kissing. Headphones didn't even work. If there is one thing Kai needs and love so much, it's sleep. And right now he hasn't had much so he's ready to hurt someone. Specifically Choi Soobin. 

"You look horrible." Taehyun said. Taehyun and Beomgyu met up with Kai at that small diner during their free time. 

"I know." Kai grumbled. "It's all Soobin's fault." 

"Did you ever go and see if you could get a new dorm?" Beomgyu asked. 

"They said they don't have any open." Kai said. "So I'm stuck." 

"Well that fucking sucks." Taehyun said. 

"Tell me about it." Kai said. "And classes already suck." 

"Wanna drop out together?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Yes!" Kai said. "Please." 

"No, you two are not allowed." Taehyun said, looking around the diner. 

"You looking for someone?" Beomgyu asked. 

"No I wasn't, but my roommate is over there." Taehyun said. 

Beomgyu and Kai looked around. 

"Which one?" Beomgyu asked. 

"The one sitting with the black haired guy in the booth." Taehyun said. They finally spotted him. He was cute. 

"Is that his boyfriend?" Beomgyu asked. 

"I don't know, we don't talk really." Taehyun shrugged. 

"Taehyunnie how do you think you will get a boyfriend if you don't talk to guys." Beomgyu said. 

"Like you have any room to talk." Taehyun scoffed. "You get flustered the minute Yeonjun flirts with you." 

"Don't attack me like this." Beomgyu said. 

"He's just being truthful." Kai said. 

"Don't agree with him, you're supposed to side with me!" Beomgyu exclaimed. 

"Beomgyu you're gonna cause people to look at you." Taehyun chuckled. 

"So what? I'm a stressed out college student." Beomgyu said. 

"It's the first day." Kai said. 

"Okay? Doesn't mean I'm not stressed." Beomgyu said. 

"Okay drama queen." Taehyun said, rolling his eyes at Beomgyu. 

"Don't be rude." Beomgyu said. 

"Well while you two argue I'm going to go to my next class and hopefully sneak some sleep in afterwards." Kai said, standing up and grabbing his bag. 

"Good luck NingNing." The two yelled after him as he left. 

After his long and boring class, he made his way back to his dorm room. He was hoping that Soobin would not be there. And he wasn't but Yujin was. 

"Why are you here?" Yujin asked, rolling his eyes. 

"To sleep." Kai said, putting his stuff down next to his bed and laying down. 

"Why haven't you moved rooms yet?" Yujin asked. 

"There's no open rooms." Kai said, rolling over to face the wall. "Can you stop talking to me though? I want to sleep and I can tell it burdens you to talk to me." 

"You're not wrong there." Yujin said. Kai just ignored him in favor of sleeping. 

While Kai was sleeping however, Yujin decided to be nosy as usual and started to quietly look through Kai's stuff. Maybe he'd find something about this kid, he didn't like him and he wasn't fond of him being Soobin's roommate, especially when he knows the younger boy likes Soobin. Yujin always knew when someone liked his boyfriend, I mean who wouldn't like him and who wouldn't be jealous of him for getting to date Soobin? They have a perfect relationship and have been together for almost four years. They're perfect for each other and Yujin wasn't about to let this kid come between them. Even if Kai hadn't done anything yet, Yujin knew it was coming. It always did. 

"You know you really should stop fucking Yujin all the time and let Kai get some sleep." Yeonjun told Soobin as he took a break from dancing. They both had a break during classes so Yeonjun decided to practice dancing while Soobin sat and kept him company. 

"He does sleep." Soobin said, raising an eyebrow. 

"No he doesn't. The kid has bags under his eyes and he told Beomgyu that he keeps putting headphones in and watching anime to try and block you two out." Yeonjun said. 

"Never noticed." Soobin shrugged. 

"Yeah I can tell." Yeonjun sighed. 

"What?" Soobin asked. 

"Nothing." Yeonjun said. 

"It's something." Soobin said. 

"Soobin, you're 19 years old and you've literally been with Yujin since your sophomore year. Why do you two need to constantly fuck and why do you have to keep driving your roommates away or almost drive your roommates away?" Yeonjun asked, crossing his arms. "I get you two can't do it at Yujin's but seriously you two don't need to do it every day and if you really had to fuck every day then do it when Kai isn't there." 

"If it's such a problem, he can move." Soobin shrugged. 

"He tried!" Yeonjun exclaimed. "They told him there were no more dorms open and they told him good luck with living with you. Kai is your 6th roommate." 

"So? You've had a few." Soobin said. 

"I've had three roommates, Wooyoung only left so he could move in with Yeosang, Seonghwa graduated and so did Sejun! None of them left because I fucked someone every second of every day." Yeonjun said. 

"Like I said if Kai doesn't like it that much then he can leave." Soobin said. 

"And go where!? The kid can't get another dorm and he's not going to sleep on someone's floor." Yeonjun said. "It's one fucking thing for you to do, just stop fucking your boyfriend at night when Kai is trying to sleep. That's all I'm asking." 

"You've known this kid for like three days, why do you care so much about him?" Soobin asked. 

"He's a good kid and he's my roommate's best friend. And when you two end up being too much he comes to my dorm." Yeonjun said. "So stop fucking Yujin all the time, please for the love of god." 

"Fine, whatever." Soobin said, rolling his eyes. 

When Kai finally woke up it was already 6 o'clock. Wow he had managed to get a four hour nap in. He sat up in his bed and saw Yujin wasn't there. How long had he stayed while Kai slept? That was weird to think about. Especially because Kai is 110% percent positive that Yujin hates him but whatever, seems more like a Yujin problem than Kai's problem. 

"Why are you just staring at the wall like a weirdo?" 

Kai looked over to see Soobin sitting on his bed, on his phone. 

"Are you gonna answer?" Soobin asked finally looking at Kai. 

Kai shrugged and pulled the blankets off him before walking into the kitchen. He could just make ramen again, he decided he would and went on his phone while he waited. He had a few texts from Taehyun and Beomgyu about their classes but it wasn't anything special. 

"What are you making?" 

Kai jumped as Soobin whispered right into Kai's ear. 

"R-Ramen." Kai said, not moving. What the fuck was Soobin doing? 

"Make me some." Soobin said before walking away, smirking. Kai didn't see the smirk. 

What the fuck? 

"Make it yourself." Kai responded, still not turning around to look at Soobin. 

"Make it or I'll call Yujin over." Soobin said. 

"Good he can make it for you." Kai said. 

"Didn't think you'd be so sassy." Soobin said. 

Kai just rolled his eyes and kept making his food. When it was finished he decided to be nice and give half of it to Soobin. "There asshole." 

"Thanks babe." Soobin replied, sarcastically. 

Kai rolled his eyes and sat on his bed, pulling up his anime and eating. 

"What are you watching?" Soobin asked. 

"Porn. What does it sound like?" Kai asked. 

Soobin rolled his eyes. "Okay brat." 

Kai smiled sarcastically at Soobin before going back to his laptop. 

Kai was definitely more interesting than Soobin had originally thought. 

**Yeonjun- What the hell are you doing to the kid? Beomgyu just told me Kai told him that he's going to shave your head while you sleep**

Soobin chuckled at that. 

**Soobin- I did nothing, the kid is pretty sassy**

**Yeonjun- You deserve to be bald**

**Soobin- So sweet Yeonjunnie ❤**

**Yeonjun- Suck a dick and die**

**Soobin- You forgot the heart**

**Yeonjun- No I didn't**

Soobin sat his phone down before putting his bowl in the sink and sitting back down. Kai was very engrossed in his laptop. Soobin chuckled when he noticed something under Kai's bed. It was Soobin's hoodie. What was his hoodie doing over there? Soobin got up and walked over there. 

"What?" Kai asked. 

Soobin reached down and grabbed it. "Why do you have my hoodie?" 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, when you were fucking your boyfriend it probably ended up over here or something." 

"I know that's not why." Soobin said, clenching his fist around the hoodie. "Are you some weirdo who slept with my hoodie?" 

"No! Why the fuck would I sleep with your hoodie of all things!?" Kai yelled, setting his laptop aside and standing up. 

"He did sleep with it." 

Kai and Soobin both turned to the doorway to see Yujin. 

"I did not!" Kai yelled. 

"Why were you sleeping with my hoodie?" Soobin asked, glaring down at Kai. 

"For the last time I wasn't!" Kai yelled. "I don't know why your hoodie was under my bed but I sure as fuck didn't put it there. You were here when I woke up so how the hell would I have been sleeping with it?" 

"You should just admit it Kai and apologize." Yujin said, crossing his arms. "I'd prefer for my boyfriend's roommate to not be a weirdo and try to get between us." 

"I didn't steal or sleep with your fucking hoodie! I don't know why the fuck it was under my bed! And I will not apologize for something I didn't do!" Kai yelled, storming to the door but not before turning to Yujin. "Oh and I do not want your boyfriend by the way." 

Kai slammed the door on his way out before going to a dance practice room. 

"Why didn't you take it from him if he was sleeping with it?" Soobin asked, turning to Yujin. 

"I didn't realize it was yours until he woke up during his nap and put it under his bed and then went back to sleep. That was when I looked. I figured I would just leave it so you could see what a weirdo the kid is." Yujin shrugged. "And I didn't want to start a fight with your roommate and look like a crazy, possessive boyfriend unless I knew for sure it was yours. And now I know for sure it is yours." 

"This is just weird." Soobin sighed. 

"I know baby but it's okay." Yujin said. "We'll figure something out to do about his weird crush on you." 

Soobin nodded. 

The rest of the week went by without Kai returning to his dorm room to sleep. He only went to the room when he was positive neither Soobin or Yujin would end up being there. Taehyun or Beomgyu or even both would always go with him. Luckily Yeonjun was able to tell them Soobin's schedule so that Kai wouldn't run into him. Because Kai just for sure that if he went back to the dorm and Soobin ended up being there, Kai would probably punch him. He really had no idea how or why the hoodie was under his bed. But he knew he didn't take it. 

Kai slept at Taehyun or Beomgyu's during those four days. He would switch between the rooms so that they didn't have to see him the whole time, not that they would mind, but Jeongin or Yeonjun might mind. 

"Yeonjun told me there's a party tonight." Beomgyu said as they were heading to the diner. 

"So?" Taehyun asked. 

"Wanna go?" Beomgyu asked. 

"A college party? I guess." Kai shrugged. 

"Tae?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Well if you two are going that probably means you two will drag me." Taehyun said. 

"Sounds about right." Beomgyu said. 

"Guess we are going then." Taehyun said. 


	3. Party

After Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai were done getting ready, Yeonjun took them to a frat house that the party was at. People were everywhere, dancing, drinking, playing beer pong, making out, swimming and just talking. There was a few already passed out. 

"I'm going to get a drink, don't get lost." Yeonjun yelled over the music at the three of them before walking away. 

"I'm gonna kick some ass in beer pong." Taehyun yelled. 

"What?" Kai yelled back. 

Taehyun must not have heard him because he was walking off to a beer pong table. He must've said something about that. 

"I'm not leaving you." Beomgyu yelled into Kai's ear causing him to wince slightly. "Sorry!" 

"You know apologizing while yelling in my ear isn't cute!" Kai yelled. Beomgyu shrugged and pulled Kai over to the kitchen to get a drink. Beomgyu grabbed a beer and handed it to Kai before getting his own. It was a little quieter in the kitchen but not that much. 

"He's staring at you." Beomgyu said, nodding behind Kai. Kai looked over his shoulder to see a shorter, brown haired boy was staring at him. The guy smiled, walking over to the two of them. 

"Let's dance." Yeonjun said, grabbing Beomgyu's arm and pulling him away before Beomgyu could protest. 

"Hi." The boy said now standing in front of Kai. 

"Hi." Kai said, looking down at the boy. 

"I'm Sungmin." 

"Huening Kai." 

"You're cute, wanna dance?" Sungmin asked. Kai nodded and followed him over to where others were dancing. Beomgyu was with Yeonjun while Taehyun was still playing beer pong and he was winning too. 

Sungmin put his hands on Kai's waist and started dancing with him. 

"Why are we going to this party? We could be doing other, better things." Soobin said as Yujin dragged him inside the house. 

"Because it'll be fun." Yujin said. "And we can have drunk sex." 

Soobin shook his head as they walked inside. He looked around, it was pretty crowded. 

"I'm gonna get a drink!" Yujin yelled before walking away. Soobin leaned against the wall when he noticed Kai. Only he was pressed against another guy, dancing. Now that just wasn't a good thing. Soobin's feet moved on their own and headed in the direction of the two when Yujin appeared in front of him again. "Here." 

"Thanks." Soobin said, taking the cup and downing whatever it was. 

"Someone's eager to get drunk." Yujin chuckled, wrapping his arm around Soobin's shoulder and kissing him. 

"Looks like Kai found someone." Yeonjun said, leaning down to Beomgyu's ear so he could hear him. 

"Yeah." Beomgyu chuckled. "He's cute." 

"Cuter than me?" Yeonjun pouted. 

"Mm I don't know, maybe." Beomgyu smirked. 

"Ouch babe, that hurt." Yeonjun said. 

"Shut up." Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes. And maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it wasn't. But whatever it was, Beomgyu leaned in kissing Yeonjun. 

"Come on." Sungmin said, pulling Kai up the stairs. 

"What are we doing?" Kai asked as Sungmin opened the door to a random bedroom. 

"It's quieter up here, we can talk and get to know each other." Sungmin said, sitting down on the bed. 

"Isn't it a little weird since this is someone's room?" Kai asked, not moving from the doorway. 

"It's my room." Sungmin chuckled. 

"Oh.." Kai said, walking over and sitting down, noticing the picture of Sungmin and a few other guys sitting on the nightstand. Guess it was his room. 

"You really are cute." Sungmin smirked. "How old are you?" 

"18." Kai said. 

"I didn't think you were that young, I just figured you had a baby face." Sungmin said. "I'm 20." 

Kai nodded. Was it wrong to have a baby face? Kai's cute, he knows it. So fuck him, if having a baby face is a bad thing. Kai would rather look young than look 30. 

"I wasn't saying having a baby face is bad, it's cute." Sungmin said. Did he say all that out loud? "I just wasn't sure if you felt offended since you only nodded." 

So he didn't say it out loud, good. "No it's fine." 

"Good." Sungmin said, leaning over to kiss Kai when the door slammed open. The two snapped their heads to the doorway to see Soobin and Yujin stumble into the room. "What the fuck are you two doing?" 

"Kai?" Soobin asked. 

"Uh hi." Kai waved awkwardly. 

"Let's find another room." Yujin said, trying to pull Soobin out. 

"You two know each other?" Sungmin asked, scoffing. 

"We're roommates." Kai said. 

"He's obsessed with my Soobinnie." Yujin slurred. 

Kai rolled his eyes. "I'm not." 

"Yujin thinks everyone wants Soobin." Sungmin said, rolling his eyes. 

"Who wouldn't want him?" Yujin asked. "He's sexy, charming, amazing, has a big dick." 

"Ew." Kai mumbled. 

Soobin sighed, rolling his eyes and pulling Yujin out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. 

"So you're the unfortunate soul who has to live with him for the next year." Sungmin said after a few moments of silence. 

"Yeah, sadly." Kai said. 

"Look, don't fall for him." Sungmin said. 

"I wouldn't want to, he's with Yujin and he's kind of an ass." Kai said. 

"But he's hot." Sungmin said. 

"Well yeah but doesn't mean anything." Kai said. "Why are you telling me not to fall for him?" 

"Because I fell for him once and ended up hurt, you seem like a good and innocent kid." Sungmin said. 

"What happened?" Kai asked. 

"Soobin and I knew each other when we were in high school, we were pretty good of friends and then he started dating Yujin. And we were still friends but I had feelings probably since we had met, Yujin and I didn't really get along. Yujin hated being in the same room with me honestly. Which I don't blame him, Soobin was clingy whether it was with Yujin or just his friends. He was clingy and probably still is with Choi Yeonjun, but Yujin hated it. And one night Soobin slept over and he was telling me about how he liked me and he was glad to have met me, then the next thing I know he's saying it was a lie, a joke and that he'd never leave Yujin for anyone especially me. It was like the Soobin I knew in high school was a total dickhead." Sungmin explained. 

"So he played with your feelings?" Kai asked. 

"Basically." Sungmin shrugged. "And you live with him, so I don't want to see something bad happen between you two." 

Kai nodded. "You know, I should find my friends." 

"Okay, can I have your number?" Sungmin asked. 

"Sure." Kai said, adding his number to Sungmin's phone before walking downstairs. 

"KAI!" Kai turned to see Yeonjun was holding a drunk Beomgyu and an equally drunk Taehyun in his other arm. "HELP!" 

Kai made his way over to them, grabbing Taehyun. 

"Kai! Missed you baby!" Taehyun giggled. 

"Where's my NingNing?" Beomgyu slurred, looking around with half opened eyes. 

"Come on." Yeonjun said. The two of them basically dragged the other two drunk, giggling idiots out of there. 

"I wasn't gone for that long, how did this happen?" Kai asked. 

"Beomgyu kept drinking and dancing and I guess Taehyun lost beer pong or something." Yeonjun said. 

"Walking here was such a bad idea!" Kai grumbled. 

"We literally live on campus, none of us drive. How the fuck else would we get here? Fly?" Yeonjun asked, sarcastically. 

"Would make it easier to get them home." Kai said, rolling his eyes. 

"Jesus Beomgyu, a little help here." Yeonjun all but whined. 

"NingNing guess what." Beomgyu giggled.

"What Gyu?" Kai asked, finally deciding to just pick Taehyun up and carry him. Yeonjun did the same with Beomgyu. 

"I kissed this really hot guy." Beomgyu giggled. 

"Who?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow at Yeonjun. 

"I don't remember his name but he was hot, like really hot, tall, black hair, big lips. It was great NingNing." Beomgyu sighed dreamily. 

"Hmm I'm guessing it was Yeonjun." Kai smirked. 

"Yes!" Beomgyu cheered. "How'd you know?" 

"Lucky guess." Kai shrugged. 

"I miss him." Beomgyu said. "I hope he's doing okay." 

"I think he is." Kai said. "Gyu, who's carrying you?" 

"Hmm?" Beomgyu asked, before looking at Yeonjun. "NingNing don't be silly, this is Yeonjunnie." 

"Isn't Yeonjunnie, Yeonjun?" Kai asked. 

"Stop talking nonsense NingNing, Yeonjunnie and Yeonjun are two different people." Beomgyu mumbled, leaning his head on Yeonjun's shoulder. Yeonjun chuckled at Beomgyu. Kai just shook his head, his friends were something else. 

"I should've won." Taehyun whined. "I was doing so good." 

"It's okay Taehyunnie." Kai said as they walked up to Yeonjun and Beomgyu's dorm. "We're spending the night." 

"Fine by me, but where are you two sleeping?" Yeonjun asked. 

"I'm putting them in Beomgyu's bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Kai shrugged, laying Taehyun down on Beomgyu's bed. 

"No, you can sleep in my bed with me." Yeonjun said. "You'll hurt your back sleeping on the floor and if either of them gets up they'll either trip over you or just fall on you." 

"Are you sure?" Kai asked. 

"Yes." Yeonjun said. "I want your best friend not you." 

"Rude asshole." Kai said, rolling his eyes. 

"Let's go to sleep." Yeonjun said tucking Beomgyu and Taehyun in. 

A few days after the party as Soobin was walking to his class, he saw Sungmin and Kai talking. Kai was smiling and laughing. What was going on? He didn't think they would talk after the party. When Kai walked away, Soobin walked over to Sungmin. 

"What are you doing with Kai?" Soobin asked. 

"Hi to you too." Sungmin said. "And if you must know, I was talking to him. Problem?" 

"Yes." Soobin gritted his teeth. 

"Why would it be a problem?" Sungmin chuckled. "Because you're going to do the same thing you did to me, to him? I already warned him so good luck with that." 

"What happened with us was in your fucking head." Soobin sneered. "Don't tell lies about me." 

"Too late for that." Sungmin said. "While you continue to be with Yujin, I'm going to gladly be with Kai." 

"You're not going to be with him." Soobin said. "You're staying away from him." 

"Have fun trying to make me while you have a boyfriend." Sungmin smirked before walking away. 


	4. Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's framing Kai again, who do you think it is?

As the weeks passed, Kai and Sungmin grew closer, much to Soobin's annoyance. Of all people for Kai to be hanging out with, it should not be that lying, manipulative fucker. Was Soobin annoyed? Yes. Was Soobin jealous? Maybe. Did Soobin want Sungmin to stay the fuck away from his Huening Kai? Absolutely. And he was going to make it happen one way or another. 

Yujin could tell something was up with Soobin, and it wasn't anything good. They would go back to Soobin's and Sungmin would be hanging out with Soobin's annoying child of a roommate and suddenly Soobin wasn't in the mood to dick him down. He'd stand there and glare at the two, no mostly Sungmin. It was irritating and Yujin was not about to let this continue. Soobin was not going to be jealous of Sungmin being with Kai, he was not going to let this happen. No fucking way. 

"So wanna go on a date Friday?" Sungmin asked, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Kai. 

Kai smiled. "Of course." 

"I'll pick you up at 7?" Sungmin asked. Kai nodded before Sungmin kissed his cheek and walked away. Kai blushed, turning around and bumping into another person. Kai looked at the person to see it was Soobin. 

"Wha." 

"You're not going on a date with him." Soobin said. 

"Yeah I am." Kai said. 

"No you're not, you're staying in the dorm." Soobin said. "With me." 

"I'm not sitting in the dorm while you fuck your boyfriend." Kai said, rolling his eyes. 

"In case you forgot the last two weeks, I haven't gotten to fuck my boyfriend because you have that piece of shit in my dorm every time I come home." Soobin sneered. 

"Why do you have such a problem with him when you're the one who hurt him?" Kai asked crossing his arms. 

Soobin didn't say anything just glared at Kai before grabbing his wrist and dragging Kai back to their dorm. His grip was pretty strong on Kai's wrist. What the fuck was Soobin doing? Kai was probably about to get his ass beat or he was going to get killed, he could see it now. His murder is going to go unsolved because Soobin will make sure no one knows he did it, if they even find his body. During Kai's mental breakdown, they had arrived at the dorm, Soobin opened the door, pulling Kai in before slamming it shut. 

"Whatever Sungmin told you is not the fucking truth." Soobin said. 

"And why should I believe you?" Kai asked, crossing his arms. 

"Tell me what Sungmin said and I'll tell you the truth." Soobin said, crossing his arms as well. 

"You told him you liked him and then you told him it was all a lie and a joke... And you two were friends in high school." Kai said. 

"I didn't meet him until last year and I only fucking met him because he stalked me." Soobin said. "And I know he's going to do the same thing to you." 

"You're lying, your ego is way too fucking high." Kai said, rolling his eyes. 

"Why the fuck would I lie!?" Soobin yelled. 

"I don't know!" Kai yelled back. "I don't even know why you care enough to tell me this and tell me not to talk to him, I'm just your roommate." 

Guess it was now or never Soobin. 

"Because." 

"Soobinnie!" Yujin yelled walking in, cutting Soobin off. "What's going on here?" 

Kai decided he'd save himself from whatever the fuck could happen in this situation. "We were arguing." 

"Oh, about what?" Yujin asked, crossing his arms. 

"Your dumb ass boyfriend ate my ramen." Kai said, turning to Soobin. "You owe me." 

Before either of the two could say anything else, Kai was out of the dorm. He didn't know if he should believe Soobin or not. And he was definitely not going to tell Sungmin what Soobin had said. Maybe he could talk to Yeonjun? And there was probably only one place that he'd be. The dance studio. No shock there, Kai was right. 

"Kai? What's up?" Yeonjun asked, noticing Kai in the mirror and turning the music off. 

"Can we talk?" Kai asked, closing the door and walking over to Yeonjun. 

"Sure." Yeonjun said, sitting down on the speaker. Kai sat down next to him. "What's up Hyuka?" 

"So Sungmin." 

"Why do you know him?" Yeonjun asked. 

"That was the guy from the party." Kai said. 

"You're kidding right?" Yeonjun asked, smacking his forehead. "Dammit Kai if I would've known that's who that was, I wouldn't have let you go with him. I didn't even recognize him, I'm an idiot." 

"So it's true..." Kai trailed off. 

"That he's in love with Soobin and basically stalked his whole life a year ago, yes if that's what you're talking about." Yeonjun said. 

"I agreed to go on a date with him." Kai groaned. "I'm screwed." 

"No you're not, just tell him you're sick or something that day." Yeonjun said. 

"But that's lying." Kai said. 

"Would you rather lie or tell him you don't want to date him because he stalked your roommate and your roommate and his best friend are trying to protect you?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Suddenly I have a fever." Kai said, feeling his forehead. "And a cough." 

Kai fake coughed as Yeonjun laughed. 

"There you go." Yeonjun said, patting Kai's back. "Now go home and sleep, you have early classes tomorrow." 

"You're a weirdo for knowing my schedule." Kai said, standing up. 

"I'm not a weirdo, I'm your father. Now respect me." Yeonjun said, putting on a fake deep voice. 

Kai just chuckled, shaking his head. "Thanks father, see you later." 

"Bye Hyuka." Yeonjun said as Kai walked out. Nearly bumping into Beomgyu who was carrying a takeout bag. 

"Coming to bring your boyfriend food?" Kai smirked. 

"Not my boyfriend but yes I'm bringing him food." Beomgyu said. 

"You two are basically married at this point." Kai said. 

"Hush NingNing." Beomgyu said before the two separated. 

Kai headed back to the dorm, humming quietly as he walked. He honestly wasn't sure what he could walk into when he walked into the dorm. But Soobin being the only one in there wasn't what he had expected honestly. 

"You were right." Kai mumbled, walking over to his bed. 

"I told you." Soobin said. 

"Asshole." Kai said, rolling his eyes. 

"It's rude to insult people Huening." Soobin said. 

"Is it really an insult if it's true?" Kai asked. 

"Cute." Soobin said, rolling his eyes. Kai grabbed his laptop and pulled up his anime. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change before grabbing a bag of chips and walking back to his bed, Soobin was sitting on his bed. 

"What are you doing?" Kai asked. 

"I'm watching this with you." Soobin said. 

"Alright?" Kai questioned, walking over to the bed and sitting down, pressing play. 

The two of them sat there watching the anime and ranting about certain parts while Soobin kept stealing Kai's chips. It honestly wasn't the bad. Kai enjoyed it. Which probably isn't a good thing, he shouldn't catch feelings for his roommate, who has a boyfriend. 

Friday had rolled around and Kai had told Sungmin that he wasn't feeling well and had been throwing up. 

"Do you want me to come over?" Sungmin asked as Kai answered the phone when Sungmin had called him. Kai had put on his best hoarse voice. 

Before Kai could answer Soobin had grabbed the phone. 

"I can take care of him." Soobin said before ending the call. 

"That was mean." Kai said. 

"You're too nice." Soobin said, rolling his eyes and pushing Kai over so they could watch more anime. 

"Asshole." Kai mumbled, leaning his head on Soobin's shoulder, when he realized what he was doing he went to lift his head, only to have Soobin push his head back onto his shoulder. Kai felt his face go red at that. 

A week had passed and every day Soobin and Kai were basically attached at the hip. Soobin walked Kai to class when ever he could, they watched anime after anime every night, they had even started cuddling. Soobin joined Kai, Taehyun, Beomgyu and Yeonjun when they would meet in the diner during break. It was honestly nice but Kai didn't want to keep hoping that it meant something. He didn't want to catch feelings and be hurt, he really didn't want that. But in the last week and a half probably, Yujin was barely around. They didn't break up did they? Kai thinks Soobin probably would've told him. Well he thinks, it seems like they're closer but he honestly wasn't sure. 

"Binnie, I'm going to the store." Kai said. 

"I told you not to call me that but get me snacks." Soobin yelled from the bathroom. 

"Okay Binnie!" Kai yelled back just to irritate him before leaving. 

While at the convenience store, Kai sadly ran into Yujin. 

"So why have you been spending so much fucking time with my boyfriend?" Yujin asked, glaring up at Kai. "Soobin would never want you." 

"We're just friends." Kai shrugged. "I don't want your boyfriend." 

But he did. 

"Stay away from Soobin or else." Yujin threatened before walking away. Kai sighed, shaking his head. 

After paying for the snacks and heading back to the door. He walked in to see Soobin standing by his bed, holding pictures. Did Soobin find embarrassing pictures or something? But Soobin looked mad, he couldn't have found pictures of Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu. What was he looking at? 

"Soobin? What are you looking at?" Kai asked, walking over to Soobin.

Soobin backed up. "What the fuck are these!?" 

Kai didn't know what he was talking about or what he was looking at until Soobin threw them on the floor. 

"Explain!" Soobin yelled. Kai bent down to look at them, they were all pictures of Soobin. Him walking on campus, him dancing, him in class, him changing and even the weirdest ones him sleeping. Did Soobin think he took these? 

"Soobin I didn't take these." Kai said. 

"Like you didn't take my hoodie? Kai how can you keep lying when I keep finding things like this under your bed." Soobin said, crossing his arms. 

"Because I wouldn't take pictures of you! I don't even know where your classes are! Soobin you have to believe me, I'm not lying. I never took your hoodie and I didn't take any of these." Kai said, tears welling up in his eyes. How did things go from good with him and Soobin to bad? And how did these pictures get under Kai's bed. "Soobin, please you have to believe me." 

Soobin stare softened as he watched the tears fall down Kai's face. "Do you have a camera?" 

"No, Soobin what." 

"Then show me your camera roll, if none of these photos are in your camera roll or in your deleted then I'll believe you." Soobin said. Kai quickly unlocked his phone and showed Soobin his phone. "I believe you." 

"Y-You do?" Kai asked, Soobin hadn't even looked at his phone. 

"If you did take these, I don't think you would've showed me your camera roll." Soobin said. Kai couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Soobin, hugging him tightly. Soobin smiled some, hugging him back, holding the boy against his body. Kai had his face in Soobin's neck and Soobin could feel a few tears hit his neck. "Hey baby, don't cry." 

Kai tensed at the name, his cheeks turning red. Soobin smirked, what a cutie. 

"Kai." Soobin whispered. Kai looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as Soobin just stared at him. Kai opened his mouth to ask why he was staring before Soobin leaned down and kissed him. 


	5. Kai, the date expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character   
> And I just want to say thank you so much to all the support and feedback you guys are giving me. It's greatly appreciated and I'm so glad people like this. ❤

"Woah, Soobin stop." Kai said, stepping back from Soobin. "You can't, you're with Yujin." 

Soobin sighed, stepping back and crossing his arms. "That doesn't matter Kai." 

"Yes it does, I'm not going to be some side whore to you." Kai said. 

"Whatever Kai." Soobin said, rolling his eyes. Kai was not about to do this. He wasn't going to be some side piece to Soobin. Regardless if he likes Soobin or not, he wouldn't even rush into being with Soobin. He's not going to be with someone who just started being nice to him and someone who still has a fucking boyfriend. Kai was broken out of his thoughts by the door slamming shut. Kai looked to see Soobin had left. Probably to go run off to Yujin if he had to guess. Kai shook his head and picked up all the weird pictures of Soobin, what would he even do with these? If he throws them away someone might find them and that would just be weird, but if he kept them and hid them then he looks like a weirdo. Kai just sighed, sitting them down on the night stand and walking out of the room, he needed ice cream and lots of it. 

As he sat in the booth, eating his ice cream someone slid in the seat in front of him. He looked up to see it was Yeonjun. 

"What?" Kai asked. 

"I need help." Yeonjun said. 

"I already knew this, you need a lot." Kai said, eating his ice cream. 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "Hyuka don't attack me, I need help getting Beomgyu to go on a date with me. I don't know what I should do for a date." 

"Ohhh you want to take Gyu on a date." Kai smirked. "Well he doesn't like going to movies because they're over priced and you can't talk or get to know the person so don't go to a movie." 

"Okay, what about a movie in?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Nah, too soon." Kai said. "Don't take him bowling, he sucks." 

"I could teach him." Yeonjun shrugged. 

"Nah, let him suck." Kai chuckled. "It makes it easier for me to win. But you could take him to an arcade." 

"You think he'd like that?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Are you questioning my expertise?" Kai asked. "I know my best friend." 

"Okay, I trust you." Yeonjun said. "What about food?" 

"Don't go somewhere expensive but don't go somewhere like McDonald's." Kai said. 

"What's wrong with McDonald's?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Do you want your dick sucked? Be classy about it, don't do it in a McDonald's parking lot." Kai said, rolling his eyes.

"Kai!" Yeonjun exclaimed. "No one said anything about sucking dick." 

"Well I don't know how dates work, I've just helped Taehyun and Beomgyu get ready for them." Kai shrugged. 

"Have you never been on a date?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Nope." Kai said. "Tae and Gyu used to call me a virgin baby." 

"Wait.. have you done anything!?" Yeonjun asked. 

"No." Kai shrugged. "I'm not really looking to be dicked down or anything." 

"Huh, you learn something new every day." Yeonjun said before getting up. "But thanks Hyuka, I owe you." 

"I will hold you to that." Kai called as Yeonjun walked out. 

"Huening Kai? Are you feeling better?" 

Kai looked up to see Sungmin standing next to his table. 

"Uh yeah a little." Kai shrugged. "Sorry for cancelling." 

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're feeling better." Sungmin said, sitting down. 

Kai looked down at his melted ice cream and decided to leave. "Thanks but I'm gonna head home, I've got some work to do." 

"I can walk you." Sungmin said, immediately getting back up. 

"Oh no, it's okay." Kai said. "Thank you though." 

Before Sungmin could say anything else, Kai nearly ran out of there. He was not trying to deal with more problems in one day. And he really did have homework he had to do that he's been putting off, it's a wonder he's even passing his classes. 

When Kai got back to the dorms, he walked in to see an empty dorm. Thank god! He was hoping for this, he really was. For the rest of the night, he did his homework and then watched some YouTube videos before going to sleep. 

His sleep didn't really last that long before he was woken up by moaning, oh you've got to be kidding me. Kai just sighed quietly, he wasn't going to fight tonight, he wasn't. He just put headphones in and tried to go back to sleep. It bugged Kai though that Soobin would try kissing him earlier and then this is happening literally in the same room that Kai is trying to sleep in. If Kai has the unfortunate luck to be paired with Soobin next year, Kai will drop out and become a stripper or something. He wouldn't actually but he'd probably kill Soobin or something. 

The next morning, Kai woke up at 4 when his alarm was set for 6:30, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had laid there for probably 20 minutes or so but couldn't fall back to asleep. So he gave up. He got up, showered and got dressed. By the time he was finished it was already almost 5:30, he grabbed his phone, wallet, headphones and book bag before walking out. He could go on a walk or something before he had to go to class. He put his headphones in and walked, the campus was empty basically, no one was really up or functioning at the moment. It was peaceful. 

When it was finally time for him to go to class, he headed to his class hoping the day would go by quick. 

"So?" Kai asked, Taehyun and Beomgyu had went to the bathroom so it was just Yeonjun and Kai sitting at the table. 

"So?" Yeonjun questioned, confused. 

"So idiot did you ask him?" Kai asked, rolling his eyes. Yeonjun was lucky he was cute because sometimes he was dumb. But Beomgyu still likes him. 

"You just said so, you could've said anything." Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes. "And yes I did ask him, we're going out Tuesday." 

"Why a Tuesday?" Kai asked. That was a random day. 

"We both have late classes on Wednesday so we wouldn't have to be home that early." Yeonjun said as Taehyun and Beomgyu came walking back over. 

"Taehyunnie, tell Kai what you told me in the bathroom." Beomgyu smirked. 

"What happened?" Kai asked, looking at Taehyun. "Oh my god, did you finally get your child support?" 

"No, I wish." Taehyun chuckled. "But I might have gotten confessed to."

"By?" Kai asked. 

"Jeongin." Taehyun said. 

"The cute roommate?" Kai asked. Taehyun nodded. "Tell me everything." 

Taehyun chuckled. "We slowly have been getting to know each other since we moved in together and he said he's pretty shy already but he gets shyer around me and that's because he thinks I'm pretty and he likes me. He called me pretty, be jealous." 

Kai chuckled. "That's cute Tae. Did you confess back?" 

"Yes but I don't know what that means, neither of us asked the other out." Taehyun said. "So I think it's my job to do that now since he confessed, but it was so cute, you guys don't understand." 

"I'm friends with fangirls." Kai said, shaking his head. 

"Hi losers." 

Oh god, Kai might as well kill himself now. Pulling up chairs to the table was Yujin and Soobin. Why were they joining them? 

"Hi." Yeonjun said, being the only nice one. Taehyun and Beomgyu didn't like Yujin and right now they weren't too happy with Soobin after what Kai had told them. 

"Huening Kai!" 

Oh god, can today actually get any worse? What happened to just Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai? Now it's just gotten worse, Yeonjun wasn't bad, but the other three were overwhelming to say the least. 

Kai turned to see it was Sungmin just like he thought. Kai didn't notice it but Yeonjun noticed the way Soobin's jaw clenched at Sungmin. Yujin didn't look too happy to see him either. 

"Hi.." Kai trailed off. 

"I missed you." Sungmin said. 

"Um, thanks?" Kai didn't know how to answer that. 

"Silly, you're supposed to say you missed me too." Sungmin giggled. Kai was going to die. 

"I have a great idea." Yujin suddenly said. "All of us should go out." 

"Go out?" Beomgyu asked.

"Mhm, hang out. Go bowling or something." Yujin said. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at the mention of bowling, god he hated it. Who the fuck invented bowling anyway, Beomgyu thought to himself. 

"I'm down if you three are." Yeonjun said, looking at Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai. 

"I mean I guess." Taehyun shrugged. 

"I like bowling." Kai shrugged. 

"I hate bowling." Beomgyu said. 

"So it's settled we're all going, awesome. Sungmin you can come too." Yujin said before getting up and pulling Soobin away. 

"What the fuck was that?" Beomgyu asked. 

"No clue but I can't imagine this will turn out good." Kai said, wanting to slam his head on the table. And sure enough he did. 

Bowling had been... well it.. bowling had sucked. It was not that fun. Yeonjun won, Soobin and Yujin couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Every time they weren't bowling they were making out and when it was Yujin's turn to bowl he would make Soobin help him. Taehyun did average. Beomgyu was ready to set the place of fire. Kai was just ready to set himself on fire. Sungmin kept trying to make Kai help him bowl, he kept buying him drinks and candy, every time Kai bowled good, Sungmin would cheer loudly causing people to look at them. Kai's face turned red in embarrassment every time which to everyone else probably just looked like he was blushing and not actually dying from embarrassment. 

Now they were all just awkwardly sitting around a table in a restaurant not far from the bowling alley eating. People around them were talking and laughing while they all basically sat in silence. 

"Hyuka you got some ketchup on your cheek." Yeonjun said, motioning to his cheek. Right as Kai went to wipe it, another napkin wiped it for him. That napkin being Sungmin's. Kai almost sighed, why was this happening? Why? Kai didn't think he did anything wrong in his life to deserve the weird life he was having in college. And the first semester isn't even over yet. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Yujin suddenly asked. Everyone at the table looked at him to see him looking at the doorway of the restaurant. They all turned and looked to see a black hair boy, he was tall, muscular, had tattoos on his hand and some on his arm. He had ear piercings and he was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black boots. The shirt and pants hugged his body just right. 

"Damn." Taehyun said. 

"He's hot as fuck." Yujin said. 

When the boy finally looked up from his phone as a hostess walked over, Kai felt his jaw drop. There was no way. There was no way in hell. It was like Kai's body was on auto pilot because next thing he knows, he's standing in front of the boy. 

"Uh hi?" The boy asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Jungkook?" 

The boy tilted his head in confusion. 

"Huening Kai." 

And then the boy, Jungkook's mouth became a smile, a cute bunny toothed smile. "Aww you've grown up. Really grown." 

Kai hugged the boy, he was slightly shorter than him. Jungkook hugged him back. 

"I missed you." Kai mumbled. 

"I missed you too." Jungkook said. 

Jungkook was a childhood friend of Beomgyu, Taehyun and Kai. But he moved away when Jungkook turned 14 and the other three were 12 and 13. 

"Why's Kai hugging that dude?" Yujin asked. 

"He must know him." Yeonjun shrugged. Sungmin looked furious as he stared at the two. Soobin didn't look too happy either but Yeonjun was just going to ignore that. 

Now Kai and the boy were walking over to the table. 

"Kai, why'd you just randomly make friends with a stranger?" Taehyun asked as he looked at Kai and the boy. 

"Not really a stranger Tae." Taehyun's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. Beomgyu dropped his fork as he looked at the boy, Jungkook grew the fuck up. 

"Oh my god." Taehyun said. Beomgyu and Taehyun were both out of their seats, hugging Jungkook as everyone else was confused. Yeonjun was assuming this must be a friend they haven't seen in a long time or something? Yujin admired Jungkook, he was hot. Sungmin was irritated, every time he tried to have Kai's attention it was taken away from him. Soobin was irritated because who the hell was this kid? He didn't want to even to go out tonight but Yujin had to force him out. 

"Holy shit dude you changed." Beomgyu said. 

"And you finally learned how to do your hair." Taehyun said. 

"You two got shorter didn't you? Huening got taller." Jungkook smirked. 

"I'll beat your ass." Taehyun threatened. 

"Do you want to keep your knee caps?" Beomgyu asked. 

Yeonjun chuckled quietly as he watched the four friends. 

"Anyway this is our friend Jungkook, Jungkook this is Yeonjun. He's Beomgyu's roommate." Kai said. 

"And basically his boyfriend." Taehyun said causing a blushing Beomgyu to hit him. 

Yeonjun smiled and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you. 

Jungkook chuckled and shook his hand. "You too." 

"Then that's Kai's roommate Soobin and his boyfriend Yujin." Taehyun said. 

Jungkook nodded. "Nice to meet you." 

"You too." Yujin smiled, flirtatiously. Soobin just nodded. 

"And that's Sungmin." Taehyun said. 

"Hi." Sungmin said, just wanting to have Kai's attention back on him. 

"He's obsessed with Kai." Beomgyu whispered in Jungkook's ear. Jungkook nodded. 

"Were you meeting someone or did you want to join us?" Kai asked. 

"I was just eating by myself." Jungkook said, smiling at Kai and sitting down next to him. Separating Kai and Sungmin. 


	6. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be mostly Beomgyu centered   
> Honestly I loved writing this

**Set before they kissed and went on dates**

"Well good morning gorgeous." Beomgyu rolled his eyes. It was like this every morning, he'd wake up and Yeonjun's flirting would immediately start. 

"Do you ever take a break?" Beomgyu asked, grabbing a banana from the counter. 

"Mm no, not when I want something." Yeonjun smiled. Beomgyu just shook his head as he ate. "You're good at sucking dick, aren't you?" 

Beomgyu choked and threw the closest thing at Yeonjun which happened to be a bowl. 

"Ow, what the hell?" Yeonjun groaned. He luckily didn't get hit in the face but it still hit his chest and it stung a little. 

"You're such a pervert." Beomgyu said before leaving. 

It didn't help Beomgyu any with Yeonjun being hot. Beomgyu honestly wasn't sure how he felt about Yeonjun. The boy wasn't a fuck boy, he rarely even talked to any one other than Beomgyu, Soobin, Taehyun and Huening Kai. And when he wasn't in the dorm, he was in the dance studio or in the library sometimes. Beomgyu knew Yeonjun was hot, anyone could see that. But the boy was also sweet and caring, when he wasn't flirting with Beomgyu. 

So maybe Beomgyu had a little crush, just maybe. 

"Where's your lovesick puppy?" Taehyun asked as Beomgyu said down with him and Kai. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. "Shut up and I don't know." 

Taehyun chuckled. "Usually he's attached to your hip." 

"I know." Beomgyu shrugged. 

"Does it ever irritate you?" Kai asked. 

"No, not really." Beomgyu said. 

"You have a crush on him." Taehyun smirked. 

"No I don't." Beomgyu said. "You sound crazy." 

"Only crazy thing here, is you denying your feelings." Taehyun said. 

"I don't have feelings for him." Beomgyu denied. 

"Okay sweetie, keep telling yourself that." Taehyun said. 

"You guys are lucky, you got good roommates and I got stuck with the devil himself." Kai said. 

"You'll survive." Taehyun said. 

"That's what you think." Kai sighed. 

It had been a week since the party and since Beomgyu and Yeonjun kissed. They didn't really talk about it much but they were slowly growing closer with each other. Yeonjun still flirted but Beomgyu at this point figures that Yeonjun will always flirt. 

"Do you flirt with all your roommates?" Beomgyu asked as Yeonjun and him were walking to their classes. Yeonjun has appointed himself to walking Beomgyu to his classes whenever he can. Beomgyu felt like he was in high school again, only he prefers to not think about that relationship. 

"Only you baby." Yeonjun winked. "But no seriously, only you." 

"Hmm I'll think about believing that." Beomgyu said. Yeonjun chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll see you later." 

"Bye Gyu." Yeonjun said, kissing Beomgyu's cheek before walking away. Beomgyu's face immediately reddened at the action. Yeonjun would be the death of him, if college doesn't kill him first. Or Taehyun, that evil demon. 

"Are you two together yet? I'm tired of waiting." Taehyun said. 

"No, we aren't." Beomgyu said. "And what about you and your lover boy?" 

"Ew don't call him that, but we're good. Not together but we're good." Taehyun answered. 

"See, don't rush me into dating when you're still single." Beomgyu said. The two boys turned their heads when a thud was heard and their table shook some. Kai had banged his head on the table. 

"You good?" Taehyun asked. 

"No." Kai groaned. "I'm fucking tired and I want to die. But I also want to kill Soobin and drop out of college or just drop dead." 

"You look rough." Taehyun said. 

"I have barely slept, that dumb ass just keeps fucking his boyfriend and I'm sick of it." Kai said. 

"Is he doing it more now because you rejected him?" Beomgyu asked. 

"I rejected him because he's in a relationship, if he's doing it to annoy me or get back at me somehow I will literally kill him." Kai said. "I will burn all of his shit." 

Taehyun and Beomgyu both chuckled at him. 

"Oh you're something else NingNing." Beomgyu said. 

"I'm irritated and sleep deprived." Kai grumbled. 

"Wanna go to my dorm and sleep?" Beomgyu asked. "Yeonjun and I won't be home till later tonight and I know you only have one more class." 

"Yes fucking please." Kai said. Beomgyu chuckled and handed Kai his key. "Bless your fucking heart. But back to you and Yeonjun." 

"What about us?" Beomgyu asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Why aren't you two dating yet?" Kai asked. "Is it because of you know who?" 

"... I, I don't know." Beomgyu sighed, not really knowing how to answer it. 

"It is, isn't it?" Taehyun asked. 

"Yes and no." Beomgyu sighed. "I don't know, I haven't talked about it since it all happened and I'm afraid it'll happen again but I don't think Yeonjun would do it but I didn't think he'd do it and look what happened." 

"Why don't you tell Yeonjun?" Taehyun asked. "It might help." 

"Or it makes me look like I want a pity party." Beomgyu said, crossing his arms. 

"It won't." Kai said. 

"Yeonjun should understand. He's a good guy." Taehyun said. 

Beomgyu sighed again. "Alright, I'll think about it." 

"Good." Taehyun said. 

Beomgyu walked up to the dance studio that Yeonjun would always practice in, seeing Yeonjun sitting on the floor talking to another boy. Beomgyu went to walk away, to come back when the boy was gone when he heard his name. 

"How's Beomgyu?" The boy asked. How'd he know about Beomgyu? Did Yeonjun talk about him? Beomgyu felt scared now, what would Yeonjun say? 

"Good." Yeonjun said. 

"I more or less meant how's things going with him, idiot." The boy said, shaking his head at Yeonjun. Beomgyu wanted to walk away, he really did. He felt a little bad for eavesdropping but he also didn't want to hear Yeonjun say something negative. 

"Then you should've said that." Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes. "And I think good, we've gotten closer and we've been going on dates." 

Beomgyu didn't expect that. 

"But you're not dating?" The boy asked. Oh this is where it comes that Yeonjun says something negative now. 

"Why rush? We still have so much to learn about each other." Yeonjun said. "And I don't think either of us are jumping to date." 

"Just wondering, hopefully no one tries asking him out or stealing him away from you." The boy said. 

"Sejun, Beomgyu doesn't belong to me. Even if I want him to me mine, he's his own person. If he decides at some point I'm not who he wants or he wants to go on a date with someone else, yes I'll be upset but I'll respect his decision." Yeonjun said. 

Okay, if Beomgyu's crush was little before, it was huge now. Yeonjun was stealing his heart without even trying. 

"Damn you're a sap bro." The boy, Sejun, laughed. "But let's practice one more time, I got homework to do." 

When they finished, Beomgyu decided to walk in. The two turned and looked at him. 

"And that's my cue." Sejun chuckled. "Bye Jun." 

"Bye." Yeonjun said, as Sejun winked at Beomgyu before leaving. Did Sejun know that Beomgyu heard them? Hopefully not. "What's up?" 

"I wanted to come make sure you weren't overworking yourself and weren't lonely." Beomgyu said. 

Yeonjun smirked. "Aww did someone miss me?" 

"Shut up." Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes. "I'll leave." 

Yeonjun chuckled. "I'm kidding but I appreciate that you care. Means a lot to me." 

"Of course I care." Beomgyu said without thinking. 

"Even with all my flirting that you claim you hate?" Yeonjun chuckled. 

"Even with the endless flirting." Beomgyu said. 

"You love it." Yeonjun said, grabbing Beomgyu's wrist. "You said you've danced before." 

"Not like you, just messing around." Beomgyu said. 

Yeonjun pulled him over to the middle of the floor. "Dance with me." 

"Huh?" Beomgyu asked as Yeonjun started playing music. 

"I said dance with me." Yeonjun smiled. 

It was like back at the party with the two of them dancing. 

"Beomgyuuuuuu." Yeonjun whined from his bed. 

"What now?" Beomgyu asked. "It's already 10." 

"But it's Friday and I want cuddles." Yeonjun said. 

"So?" Beomgyu asked. 

"That means get your ass over here and cuddle me." Yeonjun said. Beomgyu rolled his eyes all while his cheeks were red, while getting up and laying down on Yeonjun's bed with him. Yeonjun immediately wrapped his arms around Beomgyu. "Much better." 

"You're such a baby." Beomgyu said. 

"I can be your baby." Yeonjun said. 

"And there you go." Beomgyu said. 

"Shut up, you love it." Yeonjun said. 

"Hey Yeonjun.." Beomgyu trailed off. 

"Yes?" Yeonjun asked, his eyes closed. 

"Um, I wanna tell you something and I guess ask you something also." Beomgyu said. 

Yeonjun opened his eye and looked at Beomgyu. "What's up?" 

Beomgyu sat up. "I.. When I was in high school, I had a boyfriend." 

"Okay?" Yeonjun asked, raising an eyebrow sitting up as well. 

"But, the thing is. I'm kind of afraid to date you. I like you, I do and I heard what you told Sejun about not rushing and I completely agree with that. I'm in no rush to date when things are going good this way." 

"Gyu, you're rambling. Slow down and back up a bit." Yeonjun said, stopping Beomgyu from his rambling. 

Beomgyu sighed. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be baby." Yeonjun said, ruffling Beomgyu's hair before taking Beomgyu's hand in his. 

"My ex, he was my first and only boyfriend. We met in my freshman year and he was a sophomore. And he flirted a lot but he would do random cute things that couples do, like walk to me class and buy me flowers or carry my books. All the good shit people do in relationships and I thought everything was perfect. He asked me out and took me to homecoming and I thought we were in love, I went to all his games and wore his jersey. It was great. But then it wasn't." Beomgyu explained, finally taking a breath. "He started pulling away from me, he'd hide his phone or he'd be on it while he was with me. He'd cancel dates and say he had practice. And I believed them because I didn't think someone who is supposed to love me would lie to me but then I found out he was cheating on me. He had been dating a girl for almost our whole relationship. I wasted almost a year of my life on him to find out he was just experimenting with guys and had been dating a girl for nine months while we had been together for ten months. It hurt and I looked stupid and I felt stupid. And I'm not trying to compare you to him because you two are nothing alike and I don't think you'd start dating a guy or a girl but I'm scared to give someone a chance and make me fall for them and then I end up hurt again." 

"Gyu, I get it." Yeonjun said, pulling Beomgyu onto his lap and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad you told me this. I will not hurt you or waste your time. Whenever you're ready or want to give us a try, I'll be here waiting. You're kind, amazing, adorable, funny, you're perfect. Anyone would be stupid to not appreciate and cherish you." 

Beomgyu hid his face in Yeonjun's neck as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yeonjun was too sweet. He didn't deserve someone like Yeonjun. 

"I don't deserve you." Beomgyu said. 

"Please if anyone doesn't deserve someone, I don't deserve you." Yeonjun said. "But not to ruin our moment but what was the question you wanted to ask? Was it about my past relationships?" 

"Yeah, it was." Beomgyu said.

"I had two boyfriends and I've gone on a couple dates in the past. I mostly just focus on dancing." Yeonjun shrugged. "I haven't really been in the dating world much." 

"But you want to date me?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Who wouldn't want to date you?" Yeonjun asked.

"Taehyun and Kai." Beomgyu said. 

Yeonjun chuckled. "Besides those two. Anyone would be lucky to get to date you." 

Beomgyu smiled and kissed Yeonjun's cheek. "Thank you, for everything you've done in the time we've known each other." 

"Thank you for being you." Yeonjun smiled. 


	7. Deny Deny Deny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to start trying to post a new chapter either every day or every other day.

"You know basically glaring at the back of someone's head isn't the nicest thing to do." Yeonjun smirked as he sat down with Soobin, who was busy glaring at where Jungkook and Kai were sitting. 

"I'm not glaring at anyone." Soobin said, looking back at Yeonjun. 

"You were and you were being very obvious about it." Yeonjun said. "You know if you're jealous, you should go about it in a different way." 

"Why would I be jealous?" Soobin scoffed. 

"Oh I don't know." Yeonjun started sarcastically. "Why would you ever be jealous? You know it's not like you tried kissing Kai and developed a crush on him and then got rejected and you're unhappy in your relationship no matter how much you try to deny it." 

Soobin rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking right when I tried kissing Kai and I am happy with Yujin." 

"Yeah, alright." Yeonjun sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's definitely why you're not the same Soobin I grew up with." 

"You're on this again?" Soobin asked. 

"Yes, still am." Yeonjun said. "And I will continue to mention it until you break up with that demon and you start acting right." 

"He's not a demon." Soobin said. "You're being dramatic." 

"I'm being dramatic because I care about my best friend's happiness and because you're in denial." Yeonjun said. "Only dramatic person I know is your over dramatic, crybaby, crazy, possessive boyfriend." 

Soobin sat in silence. 

"By the way since you haven't been glaring over there anymore, they left so you can stop sitting here and go find something else to do." Yeonjun said before getting up and walking out. 

Soobin sighed, he was going to have to fix this. He'd give Yeonjun a little bit to cool down and then take him mint chocolate ice cream. Until then, Soobin was going to sit in his dorm and think about literally everything at this point. Was Yeonjun right about pretty much everything he said? Mostly yes. 

"Soobinnie, there you are." Yujin said as Soobin walked into the room. 

"What are you doing here?" Soobin asked, closing the door. 

"I came to see you." Yujin said, crossing his arms. "Why? Did you have other plans?" 

"No." Soobin said. "You didn't tell me that you were coming over." 

"I don't have to, I can come see you whenever." Yujin said. "What are you hiding? Are you cheating on me?" 

The past week and a half, Yujin had been acting different. He kept accusing Soobin of cheating, lying and a bunch of other stupid shit. He didn't understand what was going on or why he was acting that way. 

"Oh so you are!" Yujin yelled. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Soobin sighed. 

"You're cheating on me! And I bet it's with your stupid ass roommate." Yujin yelled. 

"I'm not cheating on you to begin with and I'm not doing anything with Kai! We are just roommates." Soobin said. "If you're going to act like this then leave." 

"No! I'm sick and tired of you treating me this way! You keep picking Kai over me!" Yujin yelled, starting to cry. Or fake cry, Soobin wasn't sure. 

"What in the fuck are you talking about? I spend every day with you, I only see Kai when I'm here, and nearly every time you're here too." Soobin said. "What the fuck are you on or what is wrong with you that you're acting insane?" 

"Oh so I'm insane because I have feelings? Fuck you!" Yujin yelled. 

"Oh my god, see! You are acting ridiculous. Nothing is happening with me and Kai, he has his boyfriend or whatever. And I thought I had you but you think I'm cheating and want my roommate." Soobin said. 

"Because you do! I have eyes!" Yujin yelled, waving his arms around. "I have done everything for you Choi Soobin! Everything. And you're so unappreciative." 

"I'm unappreciative? When have I ever not appreciated something you did for me! Whether it was small or big." Soobin asked. Yujin could accuse him of cheating, lying or his feelings for Kai all he wanted but to say he was unappreciative, that irritated Soobin a lot more than anything else Yujin said. 

"Yes!" Yujin yelled. "I should've kicked your stupid ass roommate out before he ever worked his way into your mind. I know he wants you, I know it." 

"Yes because if Kai really wanted me then he wouldn't have a boyfriend." Soobin said, rolling his eyes. He really hoped Jungkook wasn't his boyfriend but he figures that they probably are together. "Are you done acting like this yet?" 

"I cannot believe you are acting like this, after everything I have done for you." Yujin said. 

"What have you done for me in the past few months besides suck my dick and give me a few headaches? Because right now you're pissing me off and I don't even want to continue this relationship." Soobin said. 

"I GOT KAI OUT OF THE WAY!" Yujin screamed, finally losing his temper. 

Soobin stood in silence, what was he talking about? 

"I'm the one who put your hoodie under Kai's bed! I'm the one who put the pictures in his stuff! I sent Sungmin to try to get with him! I did all of that to stop Kai from getting between us and you don't even appreciate it!" Yujin yelled. As Soobin stood in silence, Yujin finally realized what he said. Soobin wasn't supposed to ever know about this. 

"We're done." Soobin said. 

"S-Soobin.. what?" Yujin asked, tears now rolling down his cheeks. 

"Leave Yujin, we're done." Soobin said, clenching his teeth. "I cannot and will not be with someone who would do this and someone who doesn't trust me." 

"Soobin, it was a one time thing." Yujin cried. 

"You've done enough in the time we've been together, we're through." Soobin said. Yujin tried to hug Soobin as he cried but was only shoved away. "Again, leave." 

"Don't do this." Yujin cried. 

"Fucking leave already." Soobin said as calmly as he could. He wanted to yell, punch something and if Yujin stayed any longer he'd probably be punched. 

"You're going to regret this." Yujin said, slamming the door shut on his way out. 

Soobin sighed, sitting down on his bed. He didn't know how to feel, he was upset yeah. He had wasted four years of his life with Yujin, yeah they had some good moments but more times than Soobin wanted to admit, he was unhappy. He got mad at Kai twice when Yujin was setting him up. He felt like an ass, he is an ass. No wonder Kai wouldn't want him, he was an ass to Kai all the time, he kept Kai up all the time and he tried making a move on him while he was in a relationship and then got mad at Kai for his dumb mistake. Soobin fucked up so many times with Kai. And it had only been a little over two months since Kai and Soobin had met. How could he fix this? 

"Uh are you alright?" Kai's voice suddenly broke Soobin out of his thoughts. Soobin realized he had tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, he quickly wiped them away and nodded, not looking up at Kai. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." Soobin mumbled, standing up. "I'll be back later." 

Before Kai could say anything, Soobin walked out, quietly closing the door. Kai knew something was wrong, not only was Soobin crying but now he was quietly closing the door. Soobin never shut the door quietly, he always slammed it even when he wasn't mad he would slam it. But what was wrong with Soobin? Kai was going to find out. 


	8. Jungkook and Kai

After Jungkook and Kai had reconnected, they became inseparable. They spent almost all their free time either with each other or with Beomgyu and Taehyun. Sometimes Yeonjun joined when he wasn't in the dance studio or crying while doing homework. They enjoyed hanging out and catching up. Jungkook wasn't going to college but he had gotten accepted into a company in the area where he was a trainee. Kai, Taehyun and Beomgyu were not only excited for him but also proud of how far he had come. He was hopefully going to live his dream. 

But even as he spent time with Jungkook and the others, he still couldn't help but let his mind wander to Soobin. He had been acting different ever since their almost kiss. Yes, Soobin was not always the nicest but he was at least somewhat civil when they first met. Then they had that great week where Kai thought things were getting better and they could at least be friends but then Soobin almost kissed him and it was right back to Soobin being an ass and having Yujin over all the time. And Kai was back to barely sleeping. Then he notices that Soobin would look irritated every time him and Jungkook were around. Did Soobin hate him that much? Kai wasn't sure. Then Kai walks into his dorm to see Soobin sitting on his bed, crying quietly. Kai didn't know what happened and he wasn't even sure if he would ever know what happened. 

Kai took a guess that Soobin and Yujin must have broken up because Yujin was never in the dorm anymore, Kai was back to getting at least seven hours of sleep which was new. Not that Kai didn't enjoy the peaceful, quietness of the dorm and the extra sleep but he wanted to know what was going on with Soobin. He was not at all the Soobin that he had knew the last two months or so. 

He was quiet. He wouldn't say anything to Kai. He barely even looked at Kai when they were in the dorm together. His guess on Soobin and Yujin breaking up was finally confirmed when he walked up to his dorm and heard Soobin and Yeonjun talking about it. Kai decided not to intrude or listen in and went to Beomgyu's dorm room. 

It had been two days since Kai heard Yeonjun and Soobin, when he decided to try and talk to Soobin. Break ups are hard, Kai didn't have to have one to know they're hard. He helped Beomgyu through his and he has helped Taehyun in the past as well. Soobin may be very different from Beomgyu and Taehyun but that didn't mean he couldn't try and help somehow. Whether Soobin just needs a hug or needs some ramen, mostly because that's one of the few things Kai can make, Kai is willing to try and help Soobin despite what has happened between them Kai isn't going to hold a grudge. 

"Soobin?" 

Soobin looked up from his laptop where he was writing his essay to look at Kai. 

"What?" Soobin asked.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asked. 

"I guess." Soobin shrugged. Only for his stomach to growl seconds after. Soobin sighed. "Yeah." 

Kai chuckled quietly and walked into the kitchen to make them ramen. Soobin went back to his laptop while Kai cooked. 

**Jungkookie- Are you doing anything? I'm free for a few hours**

**Kai- Yeah, I'm kinda busy. Gonna hang out with Soobin or at least try**

**Jungkookie- Oh your boyfriend 😏**

**Kai- Not my boyfriend 🙄**

**Jungkookie- If you say so**

Kai shook his head, smiling some before finishing the ramen. 

Soobin noticed Kai texting on his phone, feeling himself frown. He was probably texting his boyfriend. Soobin closed his laptop and set it off to the side right as Kai handed him a bowl and sat down on Soobin's bed with him. 

"Thanks." Soobin said. "But if you wanted to go do something with Jungkook, you can." 

"I saw Jungkook the other day, it's okay." Kai smiled. Must be nice having a boyfriend who doesn't constantly cling to you. Although it is Soobin's fault for always allowing it and letting him cling. "But are you okay?" 

"Yeah." Soobin shrugged, eating. 

"I know it isn't any of my business, but did you and Yujin break up?" Kai asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yeah." Soobin said. "Doesn't matter though, it's better than us being together." 

"But you guys had been together for so long." Kai said. 

"Yeah four years of probably more ups than downs." Soobin mumbled, standing up. "Thanks again, you should go out with Jungkook. I'm gonna go." 

Before Kai could say anything, Soobin had his bowl in the sink and was out the door. Kai sighed and texted Jungkook, telling him he could meet up. 

Kai repeated the process every time him and Soobin were in the dorm together for the next few days. He'd either offer to make Soobin food or he'd just do it. 9 times out of 10 it was ramen but Soobin didn't seem to mind. Kai would try to get Soobin to talk and slowly he did. Only he'd find one thing out before Soobin was telling Kai to go to Jungkook and then he'd leave himself. Kai had found out that Yujin and him got into a fight, Yujin was accusing Soobin of cheating and lying, Yujin was acting different. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing Kai guessed. At least Soobin was talking about it and not just bottling his feelings and thoughts up. 

Soobin on the other hand didn't know why Kai was being so nice to him. Maybe it was just because Kai is a nice and caring person. Soobin didn't know. But he had to guess it was irritating Jungkook that his boyfriend was hanging out with another guy. At least Soobin thought it would. And Soobin couldn't figure out why Kai kept cancelling on Jungkook to be with him. It didn't make sense. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Kai smiled as he got off the phone with Jungkook. Kai then noticed that Soobin was sitting on his bed just staring at the wall with no emotion. Kai walked over to him and shook him some. "Hey, you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Soobin said, breaking out of his thoughts. 

"You sure?" Kai asked. Soobin nodded. "Alright, well I'll be with Jungkook. If you need anything just text me." 

Soobin raised an eyebrow as Kai smiled and walked out of the room. Why would Kai want Soobin to text him and interrupt his date with Jungkook? It just didn't make any sense. 

"Look who finally decided to show up." Jungkook chuckled as him and Kai walked into the restaurant they were standing in front of. 

"Sorry, I was checking on Soobin." Kai said. 

Jungkook smirked at him. "Mhm sure, just checking on him."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yes just checking on him idiot." 

Jungkook chuckled. "Well I'm just saying there's a lot of tension and feelings between you two but I don't think anyone else sees it and I know for sure you two won't act on it." 

"There's not feelings or tension." Kai mumbled, his cheeks becoming red. 

"Yeah sure." Jungkook said. "It's so obvious you two like each other. He glares at me every time he sees me, especially if I'm close to you. You literally told me you have a crush on him when you spilled everything about you two. And you can tell he likes you. I doubt he knows how to go about it." 

Kai sighed. "So what if I have feelings for him, he just broke up with his boyfriend." 

"Okay? I'm not telling you to rush into something with him but you should tell him your feelings. Kai anyone would be stupid to not fall for you." Jungkook said. "I can tell from the way Soobin looks at you, he likes you. It wasn't the way he looked at Yujin." 

"Get out of my love life." Kai said. 

"You put me in your love life when you told me everything about him." Jungkook said, crossing his arms. "And as your best friend it's my job to get you into a relationship." 

"Well what about you?" Kai asked. 

"What about me?" Jungkook asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"What about your love life?" Kai asked. "If you're helping me with mine, then let me help you with yours." 

Jungkook chuckled. "Kai, I'm alright." 

"Why can't I find you someone?" Kai pouted. 

"Because I don't need anyone." Jungkook smiled. "I already have someone." 

"What!? And you didn't tell me!?" Kai exclaimed. 

"You never asked." Jungkook chuckled. 

"Who is it?" Kai asked. 

"His name is Taehyung." Jungkook said, smiling at the mention of his name. Kai had to admit it was cute that Jungkook was acting like this. He might dress like a moody, emo teenager but he was a total softie. Jungkook pulled his phone out and showed Kai a picture of Jungkook and another boy. Kai had to admit the boy was hands down one of the prettiest and handsomest boys he had ever seen. 

"Wow." Kai said at a loss of words. 

Jungkook smirked. "Mhm that's all mine." 

"Nice job." Kai nodded approvingly. 

"Thanks." Jungkook said. "Anyway back to you and Soobin." 

"No." Kai said as their waitress came back to take their orders. 

When Kai came back to the dorm, Soobin wasn't there. Or Kai thought until he heard the shower going in the bathroom. He changed before laying down on his bed, going on his phone until Soobin walked out. Soobin only had a towel wrapped around his waist as he noticed Kai, his face became red as he quickly grabbed clothes and went back to the bathroom. 

Kai sat up as someone knocked on the door. He got up and walked over, opening it, seeing Yujin. 

Yujin scoffed. "Of course you'd be here." 

"Yeah, I live here." Kai said, rolling his eyes. "What do you want?" 

"Where's Soobin?" Yujin asked, trying to walk in as Kai blocked the door. 

"Busy." Kai said.

"Oh yeah, doing what?" Yujin scoffed, crossing his arms. "Move out of my way." 

"Soobin doesn't want to see you." Kai said. 

"Just because you may think you know what's going on doesn't mean you can get involved. So I suggest you move and let me talk to Soobin." Yujin said. 

"No, I'm good. Last time I checked this is my dorm. So goodbye." Kai said, before slamming the door in Yujin's face and locking it. 

"Thanks." Soobin said, walking over to his bed and sitting down. 

"How did you ever date him?" Kai asked, not actually thinking he'd get an answer. Honestly he didn't even realize he had said it. 

"He wasn't always like that." Soobin mumbled, laying down and turning his lap off, leaving Kai to stand in the dark. "Goodnight Kai." 


	9. Almond milk and rice cakes

"Yeonjun? Yeonjun?" Kai rolled his eyes as Yeonjun kept ignoring him in favor of typing on his phone. "Old man." 

"What did you just say?" Yeonjun finally asked. 

Kai rolled his eyes again. "Glad that got your attention. I have a question." 

"Alright." Yeonjun said. 

"What does Soobin like?" Kai asked. 

"A lot of things, why?" Yeonjun asked.

"Because he's been down lately and I wanna get him something he likes so maybe it'll cheer him up." Kai said. "So share some information grandpa." 

"I hate you sometimes." Yeonjun sighed. "But he likes mint chocolate chip ice cream, he likes almond milk, he likes rice cakes. He doesn't like spicy food." 

"Okay, anything else?" Kai asked. 

"Anything else you want to know, ask him." Yeonjun said. "Makes it easier to be friends." 

"Fair point." Kai said. "Thanks grandpa." 

"Kids these days." Yeonjun said, shaking his head. 

"You know since milk comes from cows, how can milk come from almonds when almonds don't have titties." Kai said. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Yeonjun asked. 

"A lot." Kai shrugged. 

After Kai went to the store, he headed to the dorms. He had gotten some almond milk and some rice cakes for Soobin. 

"Soobin?" Kai asked as he walked into the dorm. Soobin looked up from his phone. "Here." 

"What's this?" Soobin asked, raising an eyebrow as he took the bag from Kai. 

"I know you haven't been in the greatest moods as of late, so I wanted to get you something. Yeonjun said you like rice cakes and almond milk so I decided to get you those." Kai smiled. 

Soobin smiled some, looking up at Kai. "Thanks Kai, I appreciate that." 

"It's no problem." Kai said, plopping down onto Soobin's bed. "You know we never finished the anime we started." 

"Is that your way of asking if I want to watch it?" Soobin asked. 

"Maybe." Kai said. 

"Get your laptop." Soobin said. 

After a few episodes of the anime, Kai had his head on Soobin's shoulder while they watched them. When Kai's phone dinged. He looked down at it to see Beomgyu had texted him, asking if he wanted to go out with him, Taehyun and Jungkook. He started to type back that he was with Soobin when Soobin's voice interrupted him. 

"You know, you can go if you want to." Soobin said, pausing the episode. "I'm sure you'd have more fun with them." 

"No it's okay." Kai said. "I enjoy spending time with you." 

"Why? I haven't exactly been the best roommate or person to you." Soobin said, turning to look at Kai. "You keep cancelling on your best friends and your boyfriend just to try and cheer me up, you don't have to act like you'd rather be here if you think it's going to hurt my feelings." 

"Boyfriend?" Kai asked. "Soobin, what are you talking about?" 

"Jungkook." Soobin said. 

"We aren't dating." Kai said. 

"It sure seems like it." Soobin said, rolling his eyes. 

Kai chuckled. "Are you jealous?" 

"Jealous? I have nothing to be jealous of." Soobin said, crossing his arms. 

"Hmm, sure seems like it." Kai said. "With the way you glare at Jungkook all the time and the way you're acting now." 

"You noticed?" Soobin asked. 

"Mhm." Kai said. "I notice a lot of things. Although I never thought you'd actually have feelings for me. When you were with Yujin, I thought you only tried kissing me because you were unhappy with him, then I kept noticing little things about the way you acted. And Jungkook said it was obvious you like me and so has Yeonjun." 

Soobin sighed. "I never apologized for that. I'm sor." 

"Don't worry about it." Kai smiled. "It's in the past." 

Soobin just shook his head. "You're too nice sometimes, I am sorry though." 

"Like I said it's in the past." Kai said. "But, why'd you break up with Yujin now but you didn't before when you were unhappy?" 

"Yujin and I, it's a long story." Soobin said. 

"I have all the time in the world." Kai said. 

"We broke up finally because I was unhappy, he didn't trust me and kept accusing me of things, which isn't really new but it was more frequent, but he admitted to putting my hoodie under your bed, making those photos and telling Sungmin to flirt with you and try to get with you. I don't know really what to say but when he admitted to that, it pissed me off that he would do that stuff to you and would purposely get me mad at you." Soobin said.

"He did all that?" Kai asked. Soobin nodded. "Wow." 

"Yeah, besides my feelings, I can't be with someone who would do that shit and act crazy." Soobin said.

"Understandable, but how'd you two even get together? And you said he accused you of things." Kai said. 

"We met in high school and were friends, but then we started dating when I was a sophomore. And things were good for the first few months. And then they got bad. He started to not trust me and he wanted me to stop being friends with Yeonjun because he swore up and down that Yeonjun and I were way closer than normal best friends. I should've ended it then or been a better friend to Yeonjun. Instead I stopped talking and hanging out with him so much and focused more on Yujin. I didn't end it because I thought I was happy, I thought I loved Yujin but I wasn't happy and I didn't love him like I thought I did. Things were fine for a little bit and then he'd see me talking to someone that I had a project with or a class with and suddenly I was cheating, I was lying and I didn't want to be with him. And I kept making the same dumb decision, I would just not talk to people and I would do whatever he wanted. I look back on it and I feel like I did it because I thought I was happy and thought I loved him and because he was the one constant I had in my life other than Yeonjun. I had this whole mindset that he was my first boyfriend and I needed to make it last, because we were in love so we had to last. The whole, "I'll never love someone again" thing. But then he came to college and I was still in high school, and while he was here, he cheated on me. I didn't know about it until I came to see him after he invited me and him and his roommate were making out on the bed. That's probably when my whole attitude and shit changed. Everything shut down in my head, I was pissed and hurt. It pissed me off so much that the same person who was accusing me of cheating was the one who cheated. But he swore up and down that his roommate came onto him and was forcing him to do it. I didn't believe it and I wanted to end things but instead I didn't. To make it up to me, he moved out of his dorm and moved into the house he lives in now so that he wouldn't be with the roommate anymore. And as far as I had known he didn't cheat again after that. But it was like I was the one who cheated because he just started accusing me more and arguing with me after that. He didn't trust me while I was in high school and then coming here and having roommates he didn't trust me. The whole fucking all the time shit was so that my roommates would leave and I wouldn't have to have a roommate. And it worked every time until you came." Soobin explained, taking Kai's hand. "And then suddenly I had this kid who's as tall as me, that's also adorable, who's getting sassy with me about what I was doing in my room. And you would get sassy with Yujin. For once I felt different with you. You did all this little shit for me, you were sweet and caring towards me. Something that I hadn't had someone do for me in years. The hoodie thing happened and I was mad but afterwards I almost gave you the hoodie because I liked the thought of you wearing my hoodie or sleeping with it. I was jealous when Sungmin came around. But every time something new happened with us, I was still holding onto the first few good months of me being with Yujin. I couldn't let go of it at first. But then I saw how you didn't sleep, how hurt you got when I tried kissing you, how I had hurt and upset you so many times. I couldn't keep doing it. Then Jungkook came out of nowhere and I was jealous again. Yujin had been right from the minute you came here, that I like you. He wasn't wrong but I told him he was. If I could back and do things differently I would. Kai, I like you and I'm serious about being with you. I want a chance to make up for everything I've done, I want to make you happy. I want t." 

Kai cut Soobin's now rambling off, by leaning forward and kissing him. Soobin's eyes widened before he realized what was happening and kissed back. 

"You ramble too much." Kai smiled. Soobin's cheeks reddened, something Kai wasn't sure he had ever seen. 

"So does that mean you'll give me a chance?" Soobin asked. 

"I'll give you a chance." Kai said. "But, we're gonna go slow. You did just break up with Yujin and I need to trust that you will not be going back to him and hurting me." 

"You got it." Soobin smiled. And Kai noticed, Soobin's dimples. He had never seen those before. They were probably the cutest things he had ever seen.

Kai smiled, kissing Soobin's cheek. "Back to the anime." 

"Can we cuddle?" Soobin asked. 

"You don't even have to ask." Kai said as they re-positioned themselves so they were laying down, Kai's head on Soobin's chest while the laptop was on Soobin's lap. Soobin had his arm around Kai's shoulder while Kai had his one arm across Soobin's stomach. At some point, the two of them had fallen asleep. 

"Do we just walk in?" Beomgyu asked. 

"I do." Yeonjun said. 

"What if he's asleep? Or dead?" Taehyun asked. 

"I don't think he's dead Tae." Beomgyu said. 

"I doubt he is." Yeonjun said. "Just be quiet in case he is asleep." 

Yeonjun didn't wait for either of them to reply before he opened the door. The three of them walked in, seeing Soobin and Kai asleep on Soobin's bed, still cuddling. Taehyun and Beomgyu opened their mouths to scream when Yeonjun quickly covered their mouths and pulled them out of there, closing the door as quickly and quietly as possible. 

"What in the fuck?" Beomgyu asked. 


	10. End Soobin

It had been two days since Beomgyu, Taehyun and Yeonjun had walked in on Soobin and Kai sleeping and cuddling. But it had also been two days since they saw either of them. Beomgyu and Taehyun were positive that Soobin had kidnapped Kai and was torturing him. Yeonjun just let them think it, he knew that they were probably getting along since Kai took him food the other day. 

"I have a plan." Beomgyu said, the three of them were sitting in Yeonjun and Beomgyu's dorm. 

"Me too." Taehyun said. 

"We break into the room." Beomgyu said. 

"And we kill Soobin." Taehyun said. 

"No!" Yeonjun exclaimed. "You two aren't doing either." 

"Babe, shut up. You don't get a say." Beomgyu said. 

"Our child is in danger because of your best friend." Taehyun said. 

Yeonjun sighed, shaking his head at the two of them. "We can literally just go to their dorm and walk in and you'll see Kai isn't being tortured. I have a key." 

"Then let's go." Beomgyu said.

"We need weapons." Taehyun said. 

"No!" Yeonjun yelled, pulling the two of them out of the room. These two were something else. 

"I still say we should have brought weapons." Taehyun said. 

"You two are being ridiculous." Yeonjun said as he unlocked the door to Soobin and Kai's room. Yeonjun thought everything would be fine, but no it wasn't. Yeonjun could tell Soobin was on top of Kai and was tickling him. But that's not what Taehyun and Beomgyu saw considering the two of them were running over to them and pulling Soobin off Kai. Beomgyu was about to hit Soobin when Yeonjun pulled him off. 

"Tae? Gyu? What are you two doing?" Kai asked, sitting up. 

"About to kill this mother fucker." Taehyun said as he had Soobin in a choke hold. 

"For what!?" Soobin yelled. 

"Tae, let go." Kai said. 

"He was hurting you, Taehyun do not let go." Beomgyu said, thrashing in Yeonjun's arms. 

"Hurting me? What are you two talking about?" Kai asked, wiping his eyes. 

"See you're crying!" Taehyun yelled. "Where are the bruises? I know this asshole has been hurting you." 

"Taehyun, let him go." Kai said, standing up and pulling Soobin out of Taehyun's arms. 

"What the fuck?" Soobin asked, holding his neck. "What is wrong with you two?" 

"What's wrong with us? What's wrong with you!? Holding Kai here hostage and forcing him to do things." Taehyun yelled. 

"You were about to force him into things when we walked in!" Beomgyu yelled. 

"What in the fuck are you two talking about!? I haven't forced Kai to do anything!" Soobin yelled. 

"Guys!" Kai yelled as Beomgyu and Taehyun opened their mouths to yell back at Soobin. "Soobin isn't forcing me to stay here, nor is he forcing me to do anything. He was tickling me when you guys walked in, that was it." 

"You don't have to lie to us Huening just because he's here." Taehyun said. 

"Guys, I'm not lying." Kai said. 

"Then why haven't you two left your room?" Beomgyu asked. 

"We've been binge watching this anime, it has 5 seasons and we are only on season 3." Kai said. "And Soobin was tickling me when you guys came in because I wanted something to eat other than ramen." 

"So he isn't torturing you?" Taehyun asked. "Cause I'll kick his ass." 

"No, he isn't." Kai said. "He's not that bad." 

"This is the same douche who tried kissing you while he had a boyfriend, who was a douche all the time and who made you lose sleep." Taehyun said. 

"Which he apologized for." Kai said. 

"That doesn't mean we are okay with him." Taehyun said as he crossed his arms. Beomgyu nodded, crossing his arms aswell. Yeonjun still had his arms around Beomgyu's waist with his head resting on Beomgyu's shoulder, ya know just in case Beomgyu got mad. No other reasons. 

"I know my actions were not good and I was a shit person but I'd like to make it up to not only Huening but also you two." Soobin said before turning to Yeonjun. "And especially you." 

Yeonjun's surprised face caught everyone off guard but Kai. 

"I shouldn't have chose my ex over my best friend, ever." Soobin said. "And I'm really sorry Yeonjun." 

"It's alright." Yeonjun smiled. 

"It's really not. I want to make it up to you." Soobin said before turning to Taehyun and Beomgyu. "And I want to be friends with you two." 

"So you want to be with Kai now?" Taehyun asked. 

"Yes." Soobin nodded. 

"Treat him right and I'll consider giving you the time to be my friend." Taehyun said. 

Soobin chuckled and nodded. "You got it." 

"Be good to Kai and be a good friend to Yeonjun and I'll consider it." Beomgyu said. 

"You got it." Soobin said. 

"I'm not sorry for attacking you though." Taehyun said. 

"Okay." Soobin chuckled. 

Kai sighed, shaking his head. Why was this his life? "Don't you have a roommate you could be fucking?" 

"Huening Kai! Language." Taehyun said. "But I will go and bug him." 

"Then we will be going." Yeonjun said. 

"I will not be leaving." Beomgyu said. 

"Yes you will." Yeonjun said as he picked Beomgyu up and walked out, all while Beomgyu yelled at him to put him down. Taehyun waved at Kai before flipping Soobin off and then walked out. 

"Well that was interesting." Soobin said. 

"That's my life." Kai said. 

"Well hopefully they'll come to like me." Soobin said, laying his head on Kai's shoulder. 

"We'll see." Kai said, kissing the top of Soobin's head. 

"Jeongin!" Taehyun yelled as he walked into his dorm room. 

Jeongin looked up from where he was laying on his bed, completely covered by his blanket. His laptop playing YouTube videos under the blanket also. "Hmm?" 

"What are you doing?" Taehyun chuckled, walking over and laying beside Jeongin. 

"Watching videos." Jeongin said, covering Taehyun with the blanket also. "Where'd you go?" 

"I almost killed Soobin." Taehyun chuckled. 

"Choi Soobin!?" Jeongin exclaimed. "Why would you try that?" 

"Huening Kai is his roommate, and Beomgyu and I thought Soobin was forcing him to stay in their room and we were planning to "break" Huening Kai out of his room but when we walked in Soobin was on top of Kai, tickling him. But Beomgyu and I thought he was hurting Kai so we attacked him." Taehyun explained. 

"That sounds oddly entertaining." Jeongin said. 

"Well you know if you hung out with me and my friends, you'd get to witness it and not just hear stories." Taehyun said, nudging Jeongin's shoulder. And truth be told, Jeongin did want to meet Taehyun's friends that he always told stories about and ranted about. But he was shy. He didn't like meeting new people, he only had Bang Chan, Seungmin and Felix. "Don't feel pressured tho Innie." 

"I.. I'll meet them." Jeongin smiled. 

"Are you sure?" Taehyun asked. 

"Mhm." Jeongin nodded. "I wanna meet them."

"Do you have a break tomorrow? Around 11?" Taehyun asked. Jeongin nodded. "Then you can come eat lunch with us." 

"Okay." Jeongin smiled, before pressing play on the video he was previously watching. 

The next day, Jeongin was sweating bullets. He didn't know why he actually agreed to this. He was feeling pretty stupid for agreeing. Why would he ever agree to meet his boyfriend's friends? What if they don't like him? Then Taehyun won't like him anymore. But Taehyun and him weren't dating, were they? No one had asked the other asked but they occasionally kissed and cuddled a lot. Did that mean they were dating? 

"Innie what's wrong?" Taehyun asked, waving his hand in front of Jeongin's face. "You're sweating, do you not feel good?" 

"Huh? N-No I'm fine." Jeongin said, wiping his hands on his jeans. "I-I'm great!" 

"Innie, you don't have to lie." Taehyun pouted. 

"No, seriously I'm okay." Jeongin said. "Let's not keep your friends waiting." 

"Alright.." Taehyun said, taking Jeongin's hand and walking in and over to the others. Kai and Soobin sat on one side of the table while Yeonjun and Beomgyu sat on the other side, Yeonjun's arm was around Beomgyu. They were all laughing but went quieter as Jeongin and Taehyun walked up. "Hey guys." 

"Hey." Kai smiled. "I'm Huening Kai, it's nice to meet you Jeongin." 

"Y-You too." Jeongin stuttered. 

"I'm Beomgyu, this is my boyfriend Yeonjun." Beomgyu smiled. 

"Nice to meet you." Yeonjun smiled. 

"And this is my roommate, Soobin." Kai said. 

"Hi." Soobin said, smiling faintly. 

"I-I'm Jeongin, Taehyun's roommate, but you already know that." Jeongin rambled, playing with his hands. Taehyun smiled softly and pulled Jeongin's chair out for him. 

The others smiled at the two. They were cute together, with Jeongin being shy and Taehyun being more out there. 

"So Jeongin do you like singing, dancing or rapping?" Kai asked. 

"Oh, I sing and dance sometimes." Jeongin said. 

"He was in one of my vocal classes last year." Soobin said. 

"Were you an ass?" Taehyun asked. 

"No, we never spoke." Soobin said. 

"He scared me." Jeongin said. 

"His looks scare me too, it's okay." Taehyun chuckled causing everyone including Soobin to laugh. 

"Thanks Taehyun." Soobin said. 

"No problem bro." Taehyun said. 

"That bro sounded so forced." Beomgyu said. 

"It really did." Kai said. "But Jeongin are your friends interesting?" 

Jeongin chuckled. "Yeah I would say so. Two of them are actually from Australia." 

"Bang Chan and Felix, right?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Yeah." Jeongin nodded. 

"I know Felix's boyfriend, Changbin." Yeonjun said. 

"Small world." Taehyun said. He was glad to see that Jeongin was getting along with them. The more they talked the more Jeongin talked and opened up, it brought a smile to Taehyun's face. 

Only those smiles on all their faces probably wouldn't last long. 


	11. Plan D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting back into writing so hoping to continue this

"Why did you want to meet?" Sungmin asked, sitting down in front of Yujin. 

"We need a new plan." Yujin said. "The others failed and I got broken up with. And I know Kai doesn't hang out with you anymore." 

"No he doesn't, but if your other plans failed then how do you know this one won't?" Sungmin asked, crossing his arms. 

"Because I know I can get Soobin back, he always comes back." Yujin said. 

"So then why do you need me? If Soobin is just going to come running back to you?" Sungmin asked. 

"Because you want Kai." Yujin said. "Now are you going to help or not?" 

"Sure, whatever." Sungmin sighed. 

"What are you guys doing?" Soobin asked as he and Kai walked into the dance practice room. Yeonjun pulled away from kissing Beomgyu and looked at the two of them. Soobin smirked. "Doesn't look like practicing to me." 

"Shut it." Yeonjun said. 

"My virgin eyes." Kai said. 

"Don't start." Beomgyu said, shaking his head and chuckling. 

"What's up?" Yeonjun asked, laying his head on Beomgyu's shoulder. 

"We were coming to see how practicing was going and to see if you guys wanted to eat, but you're already busy eating each other so." Soobin said. 

"We can eat." Beomgyu said. "Where's Tae?" 

"Probably getting dicked down by Jeongin." Kai shrugged. 

"Kai!" Beomgyu yelled. 

"What? I'm just saying it's always a possibility." Kai said. 

"What did I raise?" Beomgyu asked, shaking his head. 

"You didn't raise me, Taehyun did." Kai said. 

"Okay anyway, food?" Yeonjun asked, cutting their bickering off. 

"Food sounds great." Soobin said, walking out of the room with Yeonjun behind him. 

"Hey! Wait for us?" Kai and Beomgyu called, running after them. 

"Long legged assholes." Beomgyu grumbled. 

"You love it." Yeonjun smirked. 

"Couples are so disgusting." Kai said. 

"You're basically dating Soobin." Beomgyu said. 

"Basically and are, two different things." Kai said. 

"Whatever you say babe." Soobin said. "You can sleep in your own bed tonight." 

"Absolutely not." Kai said. 

"And he says we're gross." Beomgyu whispered to Yeonjun. 

"So does anyone know why that dude is staring at us?" Kai asked, looking at the other three. 

"Who?" Yeonjun asked, chewing. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Beomgyu scowled before looking at Kai. Kai motioned with his head to a guy sitting alone at a table, probably twenty feet away. "Never seen him before." 

"Me either." Yeonjun said. 

"He's friends with Yujin, pretty sure he lives in the same house." Soobin said. 

"Weird." Kai said. 

"You think they know about you?" Beomgyu asked. "Well about you guys breaking up?" 

"Probably." Soobin shrugged. 

"Are you kidding me? Yujin never shut up about how he was dating you, you're a heartthrob here and he was with you. He threw it in everyone's face." Yeonjun said. "He might not have told anyone you broke up but the housemates know of you." 

Soobin sighed. 

"What?" Kai asked. 

"I don't like when people talk about me." Soobin said. 

"But you drove how many roommates out?" Kai asked. 

"That's different." Soobin said. 

"If you say so." Kai said. 

"Already fighting like an old married couple." Beomgyu said. "Crazy how time flies." 

"They fought like an old married couple before they were dating." Yeonjun said. 

"Stop talking like we aren't here." Kai said. 


End file.
